Red Dragon Bounty Hunter(Discontinued)
by BrxkenArrow
Summary: Draconic Swordsman. Dark Prince of Kuoh. Dragon Mercenary. Bounty Hunter. I've taken all of these aliases in my life. I never wanted 'Devil Servant' on the list. But, after a mission gone wrong, I guess I have to, along with Pawn of Rias Gremory. My name is Takeo Himekawa, the Red Dragon Emperor, and this is my story. OCxHarem. Rated M for obvious reasons. Review please.
1. An Off Day

_I walked along the sidewalk at night, absolutely nothing in my head as I enjoyed the quiet night sky._

 _The crickets were the only sound I heard._

 _And then, I saw her, halfway across the street._

 _Long black hair, an orange ribbon, bright purple eyes..._

 _She was limping, as if she had hurt herself._

 _She was slow… too slow… too slow to avoid the incoming truck…_

 _It all happened so fast…_

 _First, there was light…_

 _Then a thud…_

 _Pain…_

 _And darkness…_

 _I thought that was it, but a bright flash of red light proved me wrong..._

* * *

I shot up with a loud gasp as I woke up. What a crazy dream… Meh, not the worst I've had, so I'm not complaining. Still, it felt so real. I'm probably just tense from my last mission… Azazel really has to stop calling me for menial things getting rid of a Stray Priest who likes raping animals... Jesus Christ, that was traumatizing!

"Well, school starts in an hour, may as well get ready…" I sighed. Life of a mercenary is never easy.

*Woosh*

"Geez! Why is it so fucking cold n here?!" I shivered as an unpleasant breeze hit me the moment I entered the bathroom.

It was then that I looked down and saw my _other_ head swing back and forth, and back and forth… kinda like pendulum...

"Did I go to sleep naked?" I asked myself with a very confused frown, looking up into the mirror. My silver hair was all bushy, and my blue eyes had bags under them.

Well, to be fair, I have on more than one occasion woken up shirtless without remembering taking my shirt off, so this can't be THAT unusual, can it?

Well, unusual or not, I do have to get ready for school… Sona's always on my ass when I'm late. She doesn't know that I'm a mercenary for the supernatural world. Neither does Rias. I've asked Serafall and Sirzechs to keep it a secret from them because I'd like to at least maintain SOME aspects of a normal life.

* * *

I groaned as I lay my head on my arms at my desk. Something was NOT right with me today… the sun was more enraging than ever before! I've always hated that gigantic ball of hell in the sky, but today it feels like I'm completely sunburnt on my entire body, and someone had rubbed chilli powder over it!

…

Ok, that may or may not be a bit of an exaggeration, but you get my point. Long story short, I feel like hell. And I do not want to be at school right now.

"Wow, you're grumpier than you usually are in the mornings." A familiar, feminine, stoic voice spoke from in front of me.

I looked up and saw my classmate, Souna Shitori, also known as Sona Sitri, heiress to the Sitri Clan, who was sitting at her own desk, which was the one in front of mine.

She's one of the few people I'm willing to call a friend. Now, I'm not big on friendships, but I won't deny having a close relationship with the Sitri Clan heiress. She doesn't know that I know she's a Devil, but that doesn't stop me from having a pleasant conversation with her. She's actually a very nice girl when you get past the stoic personality and strict President act.

"Well, you know I'm not a morning person. My eyes are not bright, nor is my tail bushy until at least 11am. I just had a crazy dream last night, and I'm not feeling up to snuff today." I explained, resting my head on my arms again.

"Then why didn't you stay at home?" She asked. I looked up again and gave her a very blank look.

"To avoid the annoying phone call I'd get from you demanding why I was absent." I stated bluntly, earning a mild blush.

Heh, she's so much fun to tease. Still, I've known her two years and still haven't managed a full-faced flush from her yet. One way or another, I will make it happen. Maybe I should ask Serafall for help on that?

"I'm the Student Council President. It's only natural for me to find out why one of my classmates is not present." She defended, slipping her glasses up her nose.

"Riiiiiiight…" I drawled, giving a deadpanned stare.

"Alright, I worry about my friend, Takeo. Happy?" She asked with a huff. I chuckled in amusement, running my hand through my silver hair a little.

"Not really." I murmured into my arms. I could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

"Are we still up for our game today? Or do you not feel like it?" She asked.

"No, no, I'll be there. Though, you'll probably slam me faster than usual." I muttered the last part. I heard her give the slightest of chuckles.

"Don't be like that. You're the only person to ever come even remotely close to beating me. Have some pride." She said in amusement.

"I'm not sure I'm the one who should be proud of his Chess achievements." I deadpanned. Sona rolled her eyes at my comment.

"Is it so wrong to be proud of the fact that I've never lost a game of Chess?" She asked.

"No, but it can get annoying. I actually worry about how you'll react if I DO beat you." I stated bluntly.

"Are you implying that I'm a sore loser?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"Can't really say if you've never lost, can I?" I shot back sarcastically. She gave me look with raised eyebrows.

"Are you certain you're alright? You really don't look good. You're pale and you have bags under your eyes. Plus, you're in a worse mood than normal." She pointed out, a little bit of concern in her voice. She's right; I'm usually moody in the mornings, but not this much...

"I'm fine Sona. A cup of coffee or a nap during my free period, and I'll be right as rain." I assured her.

"Besides, it was just a weird dream that kept me up last night. Nothing to worry about." I assured her. With a sigh, she relented and nodded.

"Very well, but if things take a bad turn, I want you to go home, got it?" She asked with authority.

"Wow, the Student Council President is encouraging me to ditch school." I quipped with a grin. She gave a light scoff and rolled her eyes. Still, she was smiling in amusement.

"But if you insist, fine." I told her. She gave me usual small smile of acknowledgement and turned to face the teacher as he walked in.

* * *

I let out a loud yawn as I lay down on the school roof, my entire body sprawled out underneath the flaming ball of hell that this planet needs to survive. I don't know what it is about today, but the sun just feels worse than ever before. I've never enjoyed bright light from any source, sun or otherwise, but this is hell…

Suddenly, as I was lying down trying to sleep, I felt a shadow drape over my eyes. It was a pleasant surprise, but it probably means someone is standing over me.

"Oh my, what are you doing here Takeo~" A feminine voice giggle.

"Akeno." I greeted, opening my eyes, greeted to the sight of a pair of lacy black panties.

"Can I help you?" I asked her, trying to ignore said panties.

"Moooou~ So serious~" She pouted.

"It's hard to take you seriously when I can see your panties." I stated bluntly.

"Did it not cross your mind that that was intentional?" She asked innocently.

"Not once." I deadpanned. She pouted again and leaned down to face me. Of course, she was upside down to me, and I to her, so this was a very weird way to talk.

"You didn't answer my question." She pointed out with her usual smile.

"I'm trying to take a nap. Something I can't do when I have a woman's panties in front of my face." I deadpanned. She pouted again before her face morphed into one of mischief.

"Well, if you like, I can remove them for you~" She suggested in a sultry tone. *sigh* Does she never stop her teasing?

"I'd rather you not." That was a little bit of a lie; Akeno is a very beautiful woman, one I'd really like to see naked, but I'm a gentleman first and foremost.

"Mooou, lighten up a little." She pouted… again… I gave a slight sigh.

"I'm sorry Akeno, I'm just in a bit of a mood because my night was not pleasant." I told her as I sat up with an apologetic smile. I noticed her wince at the mention of last night. What was that about?

"Don't worry about it." She said with a forced smile. Ok, something's up.

"I'll leave you to your nap." She said with a polite bow and turned to leave. I was about to ask her what was wrong, but then I noticed the orange ribbon in her hair. Strange… It was the same ribbon as the one in my dream.

* * *

Even after I arrived back at my apartment, I couldn't get the conversation with Akeno out of my mind. She just wigged out on me and left at the mention of last night. And the ribbon she wore was identical to the one the girl in my dream wore. Now that I think about, Akeno and that girl from my dream look almost exactly the same when you look from behind, just with different clothes. Could it have not been a dream?

" _I wish I had an Angel for my moment of love~"_ I was pulled out of my thoughts when my phone rang. I groaned at the song. That song was assigned to a specific person's number…

"Yo, Azazel… What can I do for you this time?" I asked bluntly as I answered, slumping down onto the couch.

"Really? That's your greeting to me?" He asked lazily.

"Considering you had me kill a Stray Priest animal rapist just two nights ago, I can only assume you want something from me." I deadpanned. He laughed on his side of the line.

"You know me too well. Yes, there is something I need you to do." He told me, his tone turning serious.

"Fine, but I want double the usual pay. This the least amount of time between jobs you've ever called me."

"Would a shiny new toy work?"

"Deal. What do you need?"

"Four of my underlings, whom you are familiar with, have disobeyed me and have decided to try and take a young excommunicated nun's Sacred Gear, presumably to catch my eye."

"Which I assume they did, just not in the way they intended?"

"Exactly. I need you to get them to stand down. Knowing Raynare, they'll probably turn to violence and carry on their little fiasco."

I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Honestly, does that girl get off on causing trouble?"

"No, she gets off on the idea of rising up the ladder of the Fallen Angel Society."

"Touche."

"Anyways, if they do get violent, I need you to slap some sense into them and bring them back to me. Alive."

"No problem. When do you want it done by?"

"Preferably before they take the nun's Sacred Gear, which shouldn't be for a few days according to my scouter. If you need time to plan, you got it."

"No need. I'm fairly certain Raynare will listen to me. If she doesn't, I'll kick her ass."

Azazel laughed.

"I thought you never hit women?"

"Correction; I never hit women if I can avoid it. Whilst not pleasant for me, I will beat a woman senseless if the situation calls for it."

"Yeah, right. Whatever. Don't die."

"Please, when have I ever let myself get killed?"

"You know that makes no sense?"

"Not my fault you don't share my sense of humor."

He sighed heavily at my comeback.

"By the way, what should I do with the nun?"

"Just keep her safe. I'll take care of finding her a home. It is kinda my fault she's in this mess. And maintain my anonymity. I'd like to see just how far they're willing to go."

"Noted."

"Goodbye Takeo."

"See ya Azazel."

With that, I hung up. A moment of silence passed before I fell sideways into a lying down position on the couch, letting out a loud groan. I'm starting to think I should stop the whole mercenary thing. I've got plenty of money, so that won't be a problem. But I do have many regular clients from all three factions, and some others…

Still, Raynare and her group have never been really good at following orders, and despite having only one pair of wings each, they are quite strong. I'm gonna have to be careful, and pull out all the strings. I'm certain I can handle them, but better safe than sorry.

* * *

I let out a sigh as I walked through town in the middle of the night, on my way to the abandoned Church. I had a Devil Sword strapped to my back; the weapon I usually use when my missions involve fight Fallen Angels and Angels.

It's called Dusk, also known as the Dragon Cleaver. It's a Jian with a black dragon skin sheath, a golden guard and pommel, a white handle made from the bone of a dragon, and a pitch black blade forged from the horn of a black dragon's tail. It's primary purpose is killing dragons, but works just as well on Angels and Fallen Angels, being a Devil Sword and all.

Suddenly, the sunset sky turned a deep shade of purplish-blue, the sign of barrier being set up around me. As the barrier formed, I stopped walking, finding myself in front of a fountain.

"Well, what do we have here? If it isn't Takeo Himekawa." A voice laughed narcissistically as a man wearing a blue trench coat and fedora appeared from the bushes. I turned faced him with a lazy look on my face.

"Dohnaseek, nice to see you again." I stated bluntly. He chuckled and tipped his fedora.

"I would say the same, but the Devil Sword you carry tells me that you're not on our side this time." He sent a small glance at the blade I carried.

"True. My client wants me to bring you and your group to him, alive." I said as I drew Dusk.

"So, are you going to come quietly, or this going to turn ugly?" I asked, getting into a battle stance.

"I'm sorry to say it's going to have to be the latter choice." he said as he formed a spear of light. I tightened my grip on my sword in my right hand, while I formed some red lightning around my left.

"Last chance Dohnaseek." I told him with narrowed eyes.

"Thanks, but no thanks!" He sneered and threw the spear. I deflected it with a slash of my sword.

"You're going to have to do better than that." I taunted, shooting a bolt of my red lightning at him. He grunted in frustration as he spread his wings and jumped.

"You know, you really should take better care of your wings. They look like-"

"Don't you dare!" he hissed and threw another spear at me. I deflected that one with Dusk as well and smirked at him.

"An ugly Vulture who's never seen water in his life." I taunted again. I know he hates it when I say that.

"You braaaaaaat!" he screeched and a barrage of light spears at me. I spun Dusk around, creating a barrier from its demonic energy. All of the spears shattered into nothing as they collided with the barrier.

When the barrage had ended, I held Dusk up, channeling a some of my energy into it. A single ball of white fire appeared at it's tip. I then spun it around in a single circle, creating 12 balls of white fire in a clock formation.

"By the fire of the Dragon King, burn!" I chanted and thrust my blade forward.

The 12 fire balls each shot out a stream of white fire, straight towards Dohnaseek, who blocked them with his wings. A loud scream of pain echoed through the air as the flames connect with his wings. Sure, his wings could block my attack, but that would hurt like hell, not to mention damage them as well. I don't recon he'll be flying for a good few weeks.

"Had enough?" I asked as I ceased the flames, finding Dohnaseek on his knees with scorched wings shielding him.

"I don't want to kill you Dohnaseek; my client does want you alive after all." I said as I sheathed Dusk.

"But I will if I have to." I added as he got to his feet.

"Tell Raynare that I want to speak with her. I'll meet her at midnight on the bridge." I said as I turned to leave. As I walked, I heard a light spear heading straight for me. I simply sidestepped and watched the spear fly right past me.

"You know I'm more powerful than you Dohnaseek. Even without my Sacred Gear." I stated calmly as I faced the injured Fallen Angel. He was standing on shaky knees, glaring at me with intent to kill.

"Midnight. The Bridge. I'll be waiting." I said simply and continued on my way.

Sadly, my victory was short-lived. Somehow, one Dohnaseek's friends had managed to hide themselves from my senses and shot out of one of the bushes behind me. Before I could do anything, a sharp pain shot through my chest from behind. I looked down and saw a pink spear of light.

"Sneak attack huh?" I asked in a strained voice as the spear dissipated.

"Respect Kalawarner, respect…" I croaked as I fell to the ground on my back, looking up at the Fallen Angel bombshell that had impaled me, blood pouring out of my mouth and chest.

"Sorry Takeo~" She sing-songed.

"I really did like you. Imagine all the fun we could've had~" She giggled with a faint blush. Truly, this woman is a pervert.

"Sorry Takeo-Nii..." Another voice spoke. It was a younger blond Fallen Angel, wearing a cute gothic lolita dress.

"Mi-chan..." I gagged on my own blood. She winced at the affectionate nickname. Of the three of them, she seemed to be most affected by the fact that I just got killed.

"I really did like you Takeo, but if Lady Raynare says to kill someone in her way, we kill said someone." Kalawarner said with a bright smile, as if I didn't have a hole in my chest.

"Bye... Takeo-Nii..." Mitelt mumbled under her breath before flying away. Kalawarner followed.

"Hmph, serves you right." Dohnaseek smirked at my bleeding form. I smirked back and managed one more word.

"Vulture." I hacked up some blood along with the word. Dohnaseek's eye twitched at the insult before he teleported away. Probably wanted to leave me to bleed out and die slowly.

Heh, believe it or not, this isn't the worst way I'd imagined dying. I'd always thought some of the criminals I'd put away would break out and form an alliance to overwhelm me, or maybe a family member of one of my assassination contracts would want to avenge their loved one. I'd gone through multiple scenarios of how I might die, but I never thought I would die at the hands of people I once worked with.

 _"Well, my only regret is dying a virgin I guess..."_ I thought to myself with a pained chuckle.

 **[You really going to give up that easily?]** A deep voice in my head asked.

 _"Ddraig? I thought you went to sleep?"_

 **[Half a year ago, yes.]**

 _"Good point. And no, I'm not giving up. I just can't really see a way out of this…"_

 **[Hold that thought.]**

" _Huh?"_

As if Draig had seen the future, a bright red light appeared next to me. My vision was blurry, so I couldn't really see what it was. All I could see was a head of long red hair, and clothes of black and white on a feminine figure. The Kuoh Academy uniform, no doubt.

"Wow… you sure have a habit of finding trouble." The woman said as she kneeled down next to me. You don't know the half of it Lady...

"And I just healed you too…" She sighed. What is she talking about?

"Well, nothing a little magic touch won't take care of." She said as she stood up. Wait, magic touch? Oh no… With one last flash of red light, I found myself blacking out.

* * *

" _Well since my Baby left me, I found a new a place to dwell~"_ My alarm clock rang as it hit 7:15am.

" _It's down at the end of Lonely Street, at HeartBreak Hotel~"_ I slammed the off button as my eyes flickered open, an unhappy groan escaping me.

"What a night.." I groaned, burying my face into my pillow.

"Was that a dream as well?" I asked myself, sitting up.

"Wait, where are my clothes?" I asked myself as I noticed my nudity… again…

"Wait a minute…" I mumbled, seeing the other mass under my blanket. With a sigh, I pulled the blanket off of the mass, revealing… a naked Rias Gremory.

"Brilliant." I sighed as I got up, trying not to stare. I quickly got dressed in my school uniform and started to shake my schoolmate awake.

"Yo, Rias. Wake up." I deadpanned as I shook Lucifer's baby sister awake.

"Takeo?" She asked in a sleepy moan, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes before sitting up. She let out a loud yawn and stretch, exposing her endowed chest to me. Being the gentleman I am, I quickly covered my eyes.

"Good morning." Rias said with a smile in her voice.

"Yeah, good morning. Can you put some clothes on?" I asked her. I willing to bet she tilted her head in confusion.

"Strange… most boys would be ogling and drooling if they were in your situation right now." She pointed out.

"I'm not 'most boys.' Besides, I'd rather not ogle at Lucifer's sister and risk getting castrated by an overprotective Devil King." I deadpanned. I could practically hear her eyes widen.

"How did you know about that?" She asked a shocked whisper.

"I've been well in tuned with the Supernatural World for a long time Rias. Like you, I am not what I appear to be." I told her, turning around and making for the door.

"You can either get dressed now, or take a shower. I don't really care which. I'll be downstairs making some breakfast." I told her as I opened my bedroom door.

"Oh, thank you." She said with gratitude in her voice.

* * *

 **Alright, here's my Issei replacement. Not gonna lie, I wanted to do this with Warrior of the Creator, but then I wouldn't have been able to make Takeo Sona's servant. I know I could've made an OC or something, but I was too lazy to think it all up.**

 **In this story, Issei does exist, but he's only there for comic relief, like Matsuda and Motohama in the anime. He will play little to no role. We're only going to see him getting beaten up by Koneko or the Kendo club or maybe talking to Takeo once or twice. He won't become a Devil or get a harem. Purely comic relief and bashing.**

 **Speaking of harems, here's the harem list so far:**

 **Rias, Akeno, femKiba, Sona, Serafall, Kuroka, Xenovia, Raynare(eventually), Kalawarner(eventually), femVali**

 **Asia and Koneko will be more like daughters to Takeo. Like I've said before in WotC, Takeo is me, and I consider myself a very paternal person.**

 **Quick side note, this is kind of a self-insert. Takeo is still modelled after me, with one or two changes, but he isn't a Warrior of the Creator or from our world. He's just an OC that replaces Issei here.**

 **With my SATs coming up, I won't be writing much, if at all, for the next few weeks. And don't expect this story to be updated before the Excalibur in WotC. Either during or after.**

 **Ciao!**


	2. Brilliant, I'm a Servant

"I heard there was a secret chord, that David played and pleased the lord, but you don't really care for music, do you?" I sang as I scrambled some eggs. They were almost done.

"It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall the major lift. The baffled king composing, hallelujah. Hallelujah, hallelujah." I continued as I transfered the now cooked eggs to the plates and splashed some more oil on the pan for the bacon.

"The faith was strong, but you needed proof. You saw her bathing on the roof, her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you." The bacon was cooking rather fast since the pan was already heated.

"She tied you to a kitchen chair, she broke your throne, she cut your hair. And from your lips she drew the hallelujah. Hallelujah, hallelujah." I didn't sing any further when I heard a someone cough behind me.

I turned and saw Rias, looking refreshed from a shower and she seemed to have a faint blush, matched by own. I've never let anyone hear me sing before.

"You're a good singer." She told me, breaking the awkward silence.

"Thank you. Please don't tell anyone." I told her in a monotone voice as I got some forks and placed them on the plates, taking them to the table.

"Thank you." Rias said with a smile as I pulled the chair back for her.

"No problem." I responded as I sat down and we both dug in to our breakfast.

"So, you mind telling me how you knew who I was?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as we ate.

"I've been in tune with the Underworld for some time now." I shrugged.

"I'm a mercenary. I've been called by Sirzechs as well as Serafall before." I added. She coughed on some of her bacon and looked at me with wide eyes after taking a swig of her orange juice.

"What?" She asked in shock, making me chuckle.

"You might know me as the Draconic Swordsman, Bounty Hunter." I told her with a smirk.

"That's you?!" She asked me in shock. I nodded.

"Yep." I said, popping the 'P.' Rias slumped back in her chair.

"Wow…" She muttered.

"You reincarnated the Draconic Swordsman. Congratulations." I quipped with a smirk.

"Wait, my brother said both he AND Lady Serafall offered you a spot in their Peerages." She noted. I nodded in confirmation.

"They did. Zechs asked me to be his Knight and Serafall wanted me as her Queen. I turned them both down." I told her.

"And Sona's been trying to recruit me into her Peerage as well." I added. Rias rubbed her temples, trying to process everything.

"This… this is just… wow…" She muttered, completely starstruck. I couldn't help chuckling at her reaction.

"Why did you turn them all down?" She asked. I shrugged in response.

"I'm not big on following orders. That's why I took the job of a Bounty Hunter. I answered only to myself. With my authority issues, that kind of job was ideal for me." I explained, continuing with my eating.

"You know that's going to have to change right?" Rias asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, not happening. We're going to have to have a _long_ chat after school Rias." I deadpanned. She sighed and nodded.

"Fair enough." She conceded as we finished our food. I took both of our plates to the kitchen to wash them.

"Thank you, that was a very good breakfast." Rias said with a smile as she followed me into the kitchen.

"No problem." I responded as I washed the dishes.

"If you want some coffee, I have a machine there." I pointed behind me with my thumb. She looked at and smile gratefully.

"Thank you." She said as she approached it.

"Just put one of the to-go cups in the slot and press the button under the drink you want. The machine takes care of the rest." I told her.

"Thank you again. Which one would you go for?" She asked me, inspecting the machine.

"My personal favourite is Mocha Latte. Though, if you primarily want the caffeine, I'd go for the capuccino." I told her. I heard the machine beep as it started pouring into a cup. It only 30 seconds to fill it up.

"Thank you very much Takeo." Rias said with a smile as I finished drying the dishes I washed.

"No worries." I said as I took a to-go cup myself and poured a cappuchino.

"Shall we go?" I asked, grabbing my bag and flinging it over my shoulder. Rias smiled and nodded, grabbing her own bag.

"Oh, wait! Just one second." I told her. She tilted her head in confusion, but nodded nonetheless. I put my bag and coffee down and opened the cupboard under the microwave.

"Can't believe I almost forgot." I murmured to myself as I pulled out a bag of cat food. I quickly got a small bowl out of another cupboard and filled it.

"Swswswsws! Suki! breakfast." I called out to the house. A quite mew from behind me caught my attention. I turned and saw an adolescent black and white(mostly white) striped cat. Smiling, I picked her up and scratched her between her ears, earning happy purrs from her.

"This is Suki." I introduced her to Rias, who cooed at the adorable kitty in my arms.

"Is she your familiar?" Rias asked curiously as she petted Suki too.

"No, she's just a normal house cat. It gets a bit boring living alone, so I got her at the local pet store." I explained, giving Suki a fond smile before placing her on the dining room table with her food.

"I'm off to school Suki. See ya later." i told the cat with a smile as I stroked her one last time. She gave an affirmative mew and dug into her food. While I retrieved my bag and coffee from earlier, I noticed Rias giving me an amused smile, while she attempted to hold in a few giggles.

"Yes, I talk to my cat. Deal with it." I deadpanned before we left.

* * *

"Say it ain't so!"

"He must've done her homework!"

"No, he's blackmailing her!"

That was the reaction of the male populace as Rias and I walked onto the school premises together. Happy Gossip Games, and may the odds never be in my favour… The females reacted… differently.

"OMG, I totally ship it!"

"The Great Lady Rias and the Dark Prince Takeo, it's perfect!"

"If he wanted a pair of boobs, why didn't he chose mine?!"

"Why couldn't that be me?!"

That last one was from the men and the women, but I digress. I'll admit to blushing on one or two of the comments coming from the girls, but I maintained a stoic face while Rias and I walked into the school building.

"We're in different classes, so I'll send someone to pick you up after school. Sound good?" She asked.

"Sure." I shrugged indifferently.

"Do you want me to walk you to class?" I offered as we ascended the stairs. She smiled.

"I appreciate the offer, but it's fine. You go on ahead to your class." She told me as we reached the top. I nodded and turned right, while she turned left. In my peripheral vision, I noticed Rias stop to talk to Sona.

"Brilliant." I sighed as entered my classroom, just barely seeing Sona's eyes widen as Rias spoke to her. She sent me a shocked look before I went through the door.

I sat at my desk and sighed before resting my chin on my fist. Sona probably knows who I am now, and she's no doubt going to try and chew me out for keeping it a secret. And she's probably going to be hurt that I didn't want to be in her Peerage. Well, I don't particularly want to be in anyone's Peerage, but I don't see myself being a servant for too long. Maybe, if I move up the ranks enough, I can finally pursue-

"You knew who I was the whole time." Sona's voice cut me out of my thoughts as she placed a hand on my desk… hard...

I did." I responded, sending her a lazy look. Still not a morning person.

"You knew I was trying to recruit you."

"I did."

"You wouldn't have accepted."

"Correct."

"You're the Draconic Swordsman."

"I am."

"You turned down TWO Devil Kings."

"I did."

"You were killed."

"I was."

She sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Did you have to keep this all a secret?" She asked.

"Can this wait until lunch break?" I responded with a sigh. THIS is one of the reasons I didn't tell her. I didn't want to be interrogated.

"Very well. But I want a full explanation." She said in an authoritative tone that I absolutely despise.

"Fine." I grunted begrudgingly. I HATE taking orders. Something I've had since I was a child.

"Good." She said with a triumphant smirk. You could've said thank you…

* * *

I leaned against the fence on the school roof where Sona wanted me to meet her. Honestly, does she have to be so forceful about this? Had she asked nicely, I would've said yes. She's acting like she's my Master now. Well, sorry Sona, but you're not. And as far as I'm concerned, neither is Rias.

"Good, you're here. I half expected you to ditch me." Sona said as she walked onto the roof.

"You should know me better than that." I grumbled. Sona shrugged while adjusting her glasses.

"Maybe, but I'm starting to question whether or not I know you at all." She told me honestly, making me sigh.

"Fair point." I conceded.

"Now, I believe you owe me an explanation." She pointed out. My eye twitched at her tone, but I said nothing about it.

"Very well. I am the Draconic Swordsman, Bounty Hunter of supernatural world. I've been hired by multiple people of multiple factions, including, but not limited to Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils." Sona seemed shocked by the fact that I dealings with the other two factions, but didn't comment.

"I started working as a mercenary three years ago, when I left home. My mother died when I was three and then I was taken in by my abusive uncle. Eventually my sister and I ran away together and were taken in by our current guardian." I continued.

"You have a sister?" Sona asked with wide eyes. I made a so-so gesture.

"She's actually my cousin, since my mother and her father were siblings, but we grew up as brother and sister. I never knew my biological father. Anyways, she's probably still with our guardian. I left home to find my own path in this world. My sister knows very well what she wants out of this world, but I don't." I explained, looking at the sky.

"So, I became a mercenary to make some money, as well as gain a reputation, and left home to find what I want." I finished.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, sounding hurt.

"Because I didn't want my best friend fretting over everything I do." I replied honestly. Her eyes widened when I referred to her as my best friend.

"You didn't know that I was the Draconic Swordsman, and you thought I didn't know you were the Sitri Heiress. When we spent time together, it was like having a friend who was a normal human." I continued.

"You are one of the few people who I've let into my heart in the past three years I've been in Kuoh. And even if neither of us were normal humans, our relationship was as if we were. That is the biggest reason I kept my identity from you. Because I've never had a normal life, and never will. You were the one part of my life that felt normal." I finished.

Sona seemed genuinely shocked by my revelation. I've seen her surprised before, but never completely and utterly bewildered like this. And she seems to have a slight hint of pink on her cheeks.

"Is that… Is that true?" She asked softly. I sighed and nodded.

"I still haven't told you everything. God knows I have things I'd rather not tell anyone, even you. But there will be more when I head over to the ORC later. If you want to come, I'm sure Rias won't mind." I told her, walking past her with my silver hair covering my blue eyes.

"See you later Sona." I mumbled as I reached the door and opened.

"And please don't tell anyone what I've told you here today." I added before leaving.

Now, you might be asking, why was I willing to share that kind of thing with Sona? Well, she's my best friend. One of the few people I trust. Had I been forced to make the choice between being Rias and Sona's Peerage, I would have joined Sona. She's been the one person who stubbornly aimed to get to know me. If I'm really honest with myself, I would say that I liked her. Maybe even loved her. Still, I was just a mercenary and a 'human' to boot. Now I'm not much better off, being a Low-Class Devil. The odds of anything happening between us are slim to none… But if I rise up in the ranks, maybe I can seek her hand. Of course, I'd have to be a High-Class Devil to that.

* * *

Here I am heading over to the ORC, being escorted by Yumi Kiba, the school's 'Princess.' She and I aren't particularly friends, but we've talked a little bit here and there. Many of the fangirls in this school imagine us getting together because our titles of Dark Prince and Kuoh Princess. Though, she is a bit of a tomboy. She even wears the boy's school uniform. Not gonna lie, it actually suits her with her short blond hair and muscular, yet still feminine figure.

"Here we are." She said with a smile as we approached a door with a sign saying 'Occult Research Club.'

"Let's get this over with." I sighed. She gave a slight frown at my tone, but didn't press it. Hey, I don't mean to be an ass, but I am NOT happy about this…

"Rias, I've brought him." Yumi announced as we walked in, finding Rias sitting at the desk, Akeno standing beside her, and Sona sitting on the couch across from Koneko Toujou, the school's 'Mascot.'

"Ah, Takeo. Glad you could make it." Rias greeted with a smile.

"That makes one of us." I grumbled under my breath. If anyone heard me, they didn't say anything.

"Please, have a seat. I believe you should _formally_ introduce yourself before anything else." Rias told me. I nodded and looked at everyone else.

"My name is Takeo Himekawa. I am a Bounty Hunter. You probably know me as Draconic Swordsman." I introduced myself. Everyone, sans Rias and Sona, looked absolutely shocked at my revelation.

"What?!" Was the general reaction.

"You're the Draconic Swordsman?!" That was Akeno's response.

"I've been idolising you the whole time?" Yumi.

"Impossible…" Koneko.

"Yes, I am the Draconic Swordsman. And here's the proof." I said, holding out my right arm.

A blood red magic circle appeared in front of my hand. Out of it emerged Dusk, the sword I used against Dohnaseek last night. My reputation in the Underworld states that I wield the Dragon Cleaver, and here it is.

"The Dragon Cleaver…" Yumi murmured with starry eyes, eying my sword. Even Rias and Sona were staring at my sword with wide eyes.

"Amazing…" That was Akeno.

"Now, can we get this over with?" I asked, storing the blade back in the pocket dimension. Rias sighed and stood up.

"Very well. As you know, I am the heir to the House of Gremory. I would like to officially welcome you to the Occult Research Club and my Peerage." She told me.

"Yay." I said in a blunt and sarcastic tone. Rias' eye twitched, but she didn't say anything about it.

"I want you to know that the Draconic Swordsman is someone my brother speaks very highly of. I've come to admire you from what he tells me." She continued. I allowed a small smile of amusement to appear on my face.

"And that only increased when you saved my Queen." She added.

"So that's when you reincarnated me? Should've known." I said with a sigh, running my hand through my silver hair.

"Indeed. As such, I owe you a debt of gratitude, and I am willing to grant you a single favor. Anything you desire." She told me.

"Really?" I asked in deadpanned tone, stating that I didn't believe her.

"Indeed. A weapon, a mansion, a specific familiar, land, money, anything. Of course, I do have a limit as to what I can do." She made a point of emphasising the limit part.

"I assume it's too much to ask that you forget this whole servant thing?" I asked, only half serious.

"You assume correctly." She responded, making me sigh.

"Worth a shot." I shrugged. A few of the girls giggled at my joke.

"Very well then. I ask that you allow me to finish my current job. My client hired me to bring in those Fallen Angels who killed me, and I intend to do so." Rias raised her eyebrow at my request.

"Is that all? I would've figured you'd want something more." She said, confused.

"Can't really think of anything else." I shrugged. She gave a light chuckle of amusement and nodded.

"Very well then. We'll hold off your Devil duties until this job is finished. Sound fair?" She asked. I nodded.

"Now, can you tell me if you have a Sacred Gear?" She continued her questioning.

"I do."

"Do you know how to use it?"

"I do."

"May I see it?"

"If you insist."

With a sigh, I took off my jacket and laid it over the back of couch. Everyone looked at me expectantly, but I wasn't done. I unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it off. Reactions were… mixed to say the least. Akeno licked her lips hungrily while giggling, Rias raised her eyebrow in confusion with a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks, Koneko didn't react at all, Yumi looked away with a small blush, and Sona was bright red.

With a slight chuckle at their reactions, I showed them the back of my left hand. Pulling it into a fist, I summoned my Sacred Gear.

"Blade Runner!" I called out.

A round green gem appeared on the back of my hand and glowed brightly. Followed by the gem, blood red tattoo-like marks appeared around it and spread up my arm, stopping at my shoulder. The tattoo held a strong resemblance to the incomplete Hunter's Mark from The Vampire Diaries.

"This is my Sacred Gear; Blade Runner." I introduced everyone.

"What does it do?" Sona asked, still red. With a smirk, I showed them the back of my left hand again.

 **[Boost!]**

Everyone gasped at the voice coming from the green gem as it glowed brightly.

"This Sacred Gear holds the spirit of the Welsh dragon, Ddraig. It used to be known as the Boosted Gear, one of the 13 variations of Longinus." I told them all.

"In accordance with my will, it evolved and took a new form, along with some new abilities." I explained.

"You're the Red Dragon Emperor…" Sona murmured in awe. I nodded.

"I am."

"If that's the case, we have to watch out for the White Dragon Emperor…" Rias noted thoughtfully.

"No need. The White Dragon and I have met before. We both agreed to hold off on our fight until we're both ready." I explained. Rias took the information in and nodded in understanding.

"Alright then. What can your Sacred Gear do?" She asked.

"It maintained the ability to double my power every 10 seconds and transfer it to other people, but there are a few more now." I explained.

"I can also use those Boosts to reinforce aspects of an object, such as the durability of a sword, the strength of one's limbs, so on and so forth." I continued.

"And then there's this." I held my right hand out, palm facing down, and a red magic circle appeared on the ground. Out of it, emerged a simple katana with a bronze guard and pommel, a red grip, and a bright silver blade.

"This is why I renamed the Boosted Gear to Blade Runner." I said as I grabbed the blade.

"My Sacred Gear allows me to freely make bladed weapons at my will. Swords, axes, spears, and all that. As long as it has a blade, I can make it." I explained, seeing everyone's shocked look.

"However, that's not all." I added, making everyone's eyes widened further.

"The blades that I can make also include replicas of existing or even fictional weapons. Someone name a blade that I would know." I told them all. They all shared looks, thinking about a sword.

"Longclaw from Game of Thrones." Rias finally spoke up. I smirked and dismissed the katana, summoning an exact replica of Longclaw.

"Wow…" Yumi mumbled in awe, her eyes riddled with stars as she stared at the blade. With an amused smile I handed her the sword.

"Here, keep it." I said to her. She looked surprised, but absolutely ecstatic.

"Any more questions?" I asked Rias.

"Just one more. Rumor has it that you hold the blood of the Venom Dragon Dilitrio. Is this true?" She asked. I made a 'so-so' gesture.

"Kind of. I was on a job from the former Dragon King Tannin, and ran into Dilitrio along the way. During the mission, I lost my right arm. Using a mix of Sage Arts, Blood magic, and Devil magic, Dilitrio made me a new arm from his flesh, and attached it with Phoenix Tears." I explained, holding out my right arm.

I noticed Koneko wincing at the mention of Sage Arts, and Rias wincing at the mention of Phoenix Tears. Hm, I wonder what that's all about? Anyways, I focussed on my right arm and summoned the dragon's blood within it. The nails grew to claws, and dark purple scales covered the entire thing.

"Amazing…" Sona mumbled, looking at my arm with great interest. Heh, I guess her inner scientist is humming right now.

"This is the result." I concluded, dismissing the scales and my Sacred Gear.

"If there's nothing else?" I asked. Rias shook her head.

"Good. It's been a long day and I'm tired. I'm going to head home." I told her as I grabbed my shirt and put it back on.

"Have a good evening Takeo. I look forward to working with you." Rias said as I turned to face the door.

"That makes one of us." I responded. I could hear her frown from where I was.

"Once I'm done with this whole Fallen Angels fiasco, I'll start doing contracts." I told her before shutting the door.

* * *

 **~3rd Person~**

"Is he always like that?" Rias asked Sona with tired look. The Sitri Heiress nodded with a heavy sigh.

"Indeed. He's been through some tough times in his life. He finds it difficult to trust anyone. Back when I first met him, I had to be incredibly stubborn to get him to open up to me. Even now his trust in me is limited at best." Sona said, rubbing her temples.

"Also, with his authority issues, you're going to have a difficult time with him. I've been trying to recruit for some time, so I already knew how I would handle him. Because of our differences in how we manage our servants, this won't work for you." She added with an apologetic smile. Rias sighed and rubbed her own temples.

"Is there anything you'd recommend that would help?" She asked. Sona shrugged.

"All I can say is don't try to pull the 'I'm your Master' card to get what you want from him. As stated before, he has big authority issues. Playing that card will not end well." Sona advised. Rias nodded in understanding.

"If that's the case, why were you considering recruiting him?" She asked her old friend in confusion.

"I… I don't really know… His intellect, his skill, his logical mind, I knew he would be an invaluable asset in a Rating Game." Sona explained thoughtfully.

"Why do I get the feeling there's something more?" Akeno giggled with her hand on her cheek. Sona blushed faintly and looked away, making Rias smile in amusement.

However, her smile quickly disappeared. Takeo is somewhat of wild card, and she can tell he's going to be a difficult servant. Powerful, yes, but rebellious. The House of Gremory may be renowned for treating their servants like family, but they still maintain an air of authority over them. She's going to have to think about how she's going to deal with Takeo. Luckily, she has some time to figure it out before Takeo finishes his current job and starts his Devil duties.

Perhaps she and Takeo can come to a compromise. He can clearly respect those who are of higher social status than him, but he does not like taking orders. That's the first step. She needs to figure out a way for Takeo to serve her that is mutually beneficial.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think of Blade Runner? Sword Birth and Blade Blacksmith have always been my favorite Sacred Gears, so I made Boosted Gear into a similar Sacred Gear, but still maintaining its original powers.**

 **The dragon arm thing is something I thought of some time ago. I considered making Takeo a Demi-dragon, but went with this instead because I have other ideas for Takeo's heritage. Tell me what you think!**


	3. The Nun

I yawned tiredly as I turned my alarm clock off. I had trouble sleeping last night, trying to process the fact that I'm a fucking servant… Ugh, that still leaves a bad taste in my mouth. I'm now bound to Rias Gremory until I climb the social ladder of the Devil Society. To do that, I need contracts, and strength. The latter I have plenty of. The former requires me to interact with humans who want things from me… And who knows what kind of clients I would get… Not to mention the fact that I _hate_ people...

Oh well, can't do anything about it right now. With that in mind, I got ready for school. A nice relaxing shower, a good filling breakfast and a hot cup of coffee later, I took off for school. I had hoped for it to be a peaceful quiet walk, but of all things, I had to literally bump into… a nun?

"I'm sorry Miss, are you alright?" I asked her, holding out my hand for her her.

"Yes, thank you." She said, taking it. As I helped her up, a strong breeze flew by, blowing her veil away. I quickly caught it before it hit the ground.

"Here you go." I said to the Sister, handing her the veil. With her veil gone, I could see her golden blond hair and bright green eyes. Wow, she's actually kinda cute.

"Oh, thank you very much." She said with a smile as she put the veil back on.

"That was very sweet of you." She said with a smile.

"Don't mention it. See ya around." I told her. I was about to continue on my way, but the nun called out to me.

"Um, excuse me!" She called. I turned to face her. She was pressing her fingers together sheepishly.

"I'm a little lost… could you help me?" She asked with a sheepish smile. I shrugged.

"Sure. Follow me. The Church is just a small detour away from where I'm going." I told her.

"Oh, thank you very much!" She said happily, picking up her suitcase and following me.

"I'm glad I found someone like you. I guess the Lord really is looking out for me huh?" She asked with a smile.

"Sure." I agreed lazily.

Suddenly, I felt a cold chill go down my spine as I saw the cross around her neck. Luckily, the Sister didn't notice. We both turned our attention to the sound of a child crying and saw a young boy, about 5 or 6, crying on the ground with a scrape on his knee. The sister instantly ran over to him. Wow, eager to help anyone in need huh?

"A big boy like you shouldn't be crying over a scrape. Don't worry, you're going to be fine." She said, rubbing the boys head.

I gasped as she held her hands over the kid's injury and two silver rings with green gems appeared on her fingers. A soft green glow came from her hands and bathed the injury in it's gentle green light. I felt my left hand tense as I saw the injury close itself. Oh my God, how didn't I see it before?! That's a Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing! This must be the nun that Raynare's group is going to… Oh no… Wait, this could work in my favour…

* * *

After the Sister healed the boy, we continued on our path to the Church in an awkward silence. I mean, what do I say? It's not like I can tell her that she's about to be killed by a group of Fallen Ones…

"You must be surprised." She said after a little while.

"Not really. I've seen weirder things, believe me." I snorted.

"You have?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep. That is a nice Sacred Gear you have there. Twilight Healing. Truly rare. Not unique, but rare." I noted with an impressed look.

"You know about the Sacred Gears?" She asked in shock.

"Yeah, I have one too." I told her. Her eyes widened even further.

"You too have been blessed by the Lord?" She asked. Her face was an unreadable mix of shock, happiness, excitement and confusion. No doubt more, but that's all I could see on her expression.

"You could look at it that way." I said unsurely.

"What do you mean could?" She asked with her head tilted.

"Well, I'm not really a believer." I replied honestly. I know that might be weird concerning my past and what I've seen, but I have my reasons.

"What? How could you not believe?! You have proof! Your Sacred Gear!" She protested loudly.

"I have my reasons." I said coldly.

"If God really was the great almighty being people think he is, then why does so much shit take place in the world?" She flinched a little at my tone.

"Things like the Holocaust, Joseph Kony, the 2011 Tsunami, 911, Isis, and all that jazz. Why would your God allow that kind of thing to happen?" I asked in 'I dare you to give me answer' tone.

"I agree those things are terrible, but-"

"But nothing! What kind God allows that to happen? If he truly knew all and saw all, he would've done something about it. Either he's worthless God that needs to be kicked off of his royal throne, or he's not there." I snapped.

The Sister looked at me in complete awe and shock. From her facial expression, I could tell she understood my logic, but she does seem very reluctant to accept my wording.

"Why… why do you hold such anger towards God and Christianity?" She asked me in a gentle tone. I sighed and looked away.

"So many reasons… Anyone who doesn't follow their beliefs is evil and a heretic to them, they discriminate against people who embrace what they think is wrong, such as homesexuality." My hair covered my eyes in a shadow of my fringe.

"And there's the fact that God never did anything for me… My father abandoned me, my mother died, and my uncle abused my sister and I. Even if we weren't Christian, the God you described would've helped us if he cared." I finished. Why the hell am I telling her this?! Ugh, I hate it when I get emotional!

"I… I'm so sorry…" She muttered, clearly affected by what I said. Oh crap… I hate it when girls cry!

"D-don't worry about it. A-anyways, we're here." i stammered subtly. Luckily, she perked up and turned her direction to the church.

It wasn't as abandoned-looking as it was the last I saw. I could see some light coming from the windows. The church was occupied. Said occupiers are obvious. They know I'm here too. I can tell by the chill running up my spine. Three of them were watching me.

" _One at the church door, one in the forest, and one hiding in an alley."_ I thought to myself as I walked up to the nun, who was smiling happily at the sight of the church.

Strange… I guess she doesn't know what they intend to do… Ok, I'm no hero who's gonna save every damsel in distress I come across, but I can't just let Raynare and her group kill this girl. She's no kid, but she has the naivety of one. The ritual to extract a Sacred Gear takes about 36 hours to prepare, so I have at least until tomorrow evening to get this done.

"Well, we're done here, and I'm in for a chewing out from my classmate as I'm already late. See ya." I said to the nun as I walked past her to continue towards the school.

"W-wait!" She called after me. I turned to her with a lazy look.

"I-I'm sorry if I upset you. I don't agree with everything you've said, but I can tell I hit a nerve I shouldn't have. Please forgive me." She said with a bow. I looked at her for a moment before sighing.

"Takeo." I said to her.

"Huh?" She tilted her head.

"My name. Takeo Himekawa." I clarified, earning a bright smile from her.

"And mine is Asia Argento." She chirped happily.

"Well that's ironic." I chuckled. Seeing her confused look, I clarified.

"Your hair is gold, but your name is Argento. Argent means silver." I explained. She looked at me for a moment before giggling to herself.

"You're right, that is kind of funny." She continued giggling.

"Anyways, I'm late for school. See ya." I said, turning around around walking off, holding my hand up in goodbye as I heard Asia calling out a goodbye to me.

As I walked, I could still sense one of the three presences from earlier. It was following me. The aura is weaker than the others, and of the four Fallen Angels, the weakest among them is Mitelt. Heh, I wonder how she's going to react when she sees that I've become a Devil. Still, there was another presence in the air… It wasn't a Fallen Angel, no… Still, they were good at hiding their presence. I could just barely sense them. I sensed lust, greed, and glee. Hmm… I wonder what that's all about?

* * *

"Are you serious?" Rias asked me when I arrived in the ORC room. She was pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head in exasperation.

"Do you realise what a problem it could cause if you step foot on Holy Ground? Honestly, I thought you were smart!" She scolded.

"I am. Much more so than you. And that isn't Holy Ground. That Church was abandoned a long time ago. The Fallen Ones are occupying it now." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"All the more reason for you to be careful! They _killed_ you, remember?" She asked incredulously.

"I do. Keep in mind, I only died because of a sneak attack. I have power close to some High-class Devils." I leaned back lazily.

"And yet you still ended up dying…" She deadpanned.

"Only because I let my guard down. I thought they were a little more negotiable. I was wrong." I pointed out. Rias sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose again.

"So, what do you intend to do now?" She asked.

"My client wants them alive. So, I'll sneak up on them, take them out one by one, and get the nun to safety." I shrugged. Rias rubbed her temples.

"This is not how I imagined the Draconic Swordsman to be…" She murmured, making me snort in amusement.

"Get used to it Sister. They say don't meet your heroes." I told her with a cocky smirk. Rias' eye twitched in annoyance at my tone.

"Come on Takeo~ You could be a little less reckless you know~" A voice giggled as Akeno's head popped up from behind the couch.

"Hello to you too Akeno." I deadpanned. She pouted at me before standing up straight.

"You're no fun…" She complained.

"Akeno? I thought you already went home?" Rias asked her Queen in confusion.

"We just received a message from the Archduke." Akeno informed, her face turning serious. Wow, there's something you don't see every day…

"A Stray Devil has been causing trouble earby. We've been sent to kill it." She said. I smirked in a very creepy way, cracking my knuckles.

"Just show me where the fun is." I said in dark tone with a creepy grin. Rias seemed quite taken aback by my tone. And that only increased when I added an evil cackle.

 **[You really need to find a new hobby…]**

" _I don't believe I do. I'm perfectly content with my battle-maniac pastime thank you very much."_

* * *

"So, what's this one up to?" I asked Rias as we transported to an abandoned warehouse in town.

"According to the reports, this Stray has been luring people to that house over there and eating them." Akeno answered in Rias' stead.

"Gross." I cringed in disgust.

"Tonight's job shouldn't be too difficult. Find the beast, and kill it." Rias told us.

"Eh, simple enough." I shrugged as we entered the building, only to be suddenly hit by sudden stench.

"Ugh… that's some stink…" I said, blocking my nose. I noticed Koneko doing the same.

"Now what could that foul, fecal, smell be? Mmm, something smells delicious as well…" A feminine voice purred in a sultry manner as a woman made herself known from behind one of the pillars… and she was naked…

"I wonder it tastes sweet, or bitter." She purred with an admittedly seductive look in her eyes. I would've been confused if I hadn't met other Strays before.

"Wow, do Devil women have no sense of shame?" I asked in a deadpanned tone.

"Visor, you wretch. You have betrayed your master to fulfil the wants and desires that have consumed you. Your sins are worthy of a thousand hells." Rias spat in disdain.

"So, she's being hunted for doing what Devils do." I deadpanned again. Rias ignored me.

"In the name of the House of Gremory, begone, or meet your death!" She ordered dramatically.

"Wow, drama much?" I whispered to Yumi, who giggled slightly.

"Give it a rest you little slut, you've always had it in for me! You're just jealous that your breasts couldn't be as luscious as these!" Visor yelled with a moan in her voice as she started groping herself. She also revealed the rest of her grotesque body.

From the waist and up, she looked like a normal woman. However, the rest of her body held a resemblance to a massive scorpion with six legs that ended in hands with long red claws, two gigantic arms coming from just below her waist, and a long tail that took the form of a snake. Ugh, I do NOT like snakes.

"Can we get this going?" I asked, summoning Blade Runner.

 **[Boost!]**

"Very well." Rias sighed.

"I'd like to see what the Red Dragon Emperor can do, so have at it." She gestured to Visor lazily. With a wicked grin on my face, I summoned Longclaw.

"Oh, please. As if you can beat me!" Visor yelled with a snarl as magic circles surrounded her nipples… wait, what? I quickly dodged the blast from them, seeing said blasts hit the wall and… melt it...

"Really? Acid from your nipples?" I asked incredulously.

"I pity the fool who asks her for a titfuck." I deadpanned. I noticed Akeno stifling a few giggles as I dodged another blast.

 **[Boost!]**

" _One more."_ I thought to myself as I jumped up high. I came down on Visor with Longclaw, slashing one of her arms off and quickly dodging the other arm.

"You brat!" She screeched as she tried to hit me again.

"Yeah, yeah, heard it all before." I rolled my eyes, dodging the hit.

 **[Boost!]**

"Oh, yeah." I smirked, landing in front of Visor.

"I got you now!" She said as she brought one of her hand-feet down on me.

 **[Transfer!]**

I transferred the boosts I'd made into my arms, boosting their strength and durability, and dropped Longclaw, holding my arms up. The hand-foot stopped in it's tracks, only pushing me back a few metres, but I stopped the limb.

 **[Boost!]**

"Try this one on for size!" I grinned wickedly as I started channeling my energy around my whole body. Red lightning crackled around my body.

"Dragon Thunder!" I yelled as I pushed all of the lightning into Visor's body. She screamed in agony as the blood red lightning coursed through her entire being, effectively frying her for the most part. She fell to the ground, shaking from the pain and electricity.

"Had enough?" I asked her with a smirk. She snarled at me and shot another blob of acid, only this time from her mouth. I simply sidestepped and let the blast fly right into the wall.

"I'm underwhelmed." I sighed. I'd really hoped this would be more fun, but sadly I was let down.

"You think you're better than me?!" Visor screeched in rage and tried to hit me with one of her claws. With a single slash up, I cut the hand that soared towards me in half down the middle, eliciting a scream from her.

"Game over." I said with a smirk, holding Longclaw up. Red lightning crackled around it and shot up, forming a red magic circle in the air above Visor.

"Dragon Storm." I smirked as the lightning struck Visor from the circle. Visor's screams echoed throughout the entire building, making me smirk in satisfaction.

"And we're done." I said, stopping the lightning and turning around.

"Uh, Takeo? She's still alive…" Yumi notified me unsurely. I simply smirked at her and held up three fingers.

"3, 2, and 1." I listed, pulling down a finger with each number. As I reached one, Visor's body turned to dust and fell to the ground as a pile of ash.

"Gives a whole new meaning to cremation, don't you think?" I quipped with a grin. That earned a few laughs from ORC. I tried not to think about the hungry gaze Akeno was giving me.

"Impressive. I must say Takeo, you are strong." Rias spoke up, walking towards me with her hands on her hips and a satisfied smile.

"Three years of mercenary work will do that to you." I shrugged.

"Nonetheless, that was impressive. Have you achieved Balance Breaker with you Sacred Gear yet?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Balance Breakers are difficult to achieve in the first place. With an evolved Sacred Gear, it's even harder. Borders on the impossible." I told her.

"Makes sense." Rias said with a shrug.

"So, I have to ask, what Evil Pieces have you used? Not just on me." I asked her.

"Akeno is my Queen, as you already know, Yumi is my Knight, and Koneko is my Rook." She answered.

"And me? My gut tells me I'm a Bishop." I murmured thoughtfully.

"Whilst a Bishop would be perfect for you, it wasn't enough to reincarnate you. If I still had my Mutation Bishop, I probably would've used it on you. Instead, I used a few Pawns." She explained.

"Hm, the Piece with the most potential. Good enough for me." I shrugged.

"I'm gonna take the long way home. See ya tomorrow." I said as I left the building.

* * *

A nice walk home is what I needed. This whole servant thing is really not something I wanted, but I don't really have a choice. The quite night time was excellent for taking my mind off of it. The peaceful night sky, the quiet crickling of the crickets, the beautiful moon, it was nothing short of blissful. At least, it was until…

*Whiiiiish*

A certain stench hit my nose. I cringed with a groan and blocked my nose to avoid the putrid smell. It was the stench of fresh blood. Sometimes I hate being part dragon…

 **[Hey!]**

" _Sorry Ddraig…"_

With a sigh, I walked up the road a little more to find the origin of the smell. It came from one of the houses. Suddenly, I was hit by a Holy aura. Ah brilliant. If the Church is getting involved, I'm really gonna have a hard time getting the Fallen Angels to Azazel…

"This just keeps getting better and better." I groaned as I entered the house. The stench of blood increased tenfold.

"Jesus Christ! It smells like butchery in here!" I exclaimed as I clogged my nose with both my hands this time. Gross!

I walked forward and turned to see if I could find the source of this smell. Sure enough, in the living room, there was a body, crucified upside down on the wall, with the words 'punish the wicked' written on the wall.

"OK, I get the whole punish the wicked thing, but isn't this a bit far?" I asked the air, still holding my nose closed.

"Hey!" A voice suddenly exclaimed. I lazily turned to the voice's owner, finding a man about 22 years old, wearing priest's clothes. He had platinum blond, almost white, hair and bright red eyes.

"You should be screaming! All nauseated and horrified!" He protested to my reaction, pointing and glaring at me.

"Believe me, the only nauseating and horrifying thing here is the smell." I deadpanned. A vein throbbed on the guys head at my words.

"You're an idiot! That's some of my best work!" He yelled in outrage.

"I didn't say it was bad. I've just seen scarier. If I was a normal guy, I would be scared shitless." I shrugged.

"Anyhoo, name's Takeo. You?" I asked him. He grinned at me.

"Freed Sellzen. I work for a certain Devil purging organisation." he introduced with a bow.

"That's all fine and well, by what's this about?" I asked, pointing at the body.

"Summoning you proves he's done being human." Freed shrugged. Ah, Rias did mention Koneko was double booked earlier… This must be one of the guys.

"So you crucified him?" I asked in a deadpanned tone.

"Yep! End of the line Sinner!" He said with wide smile before reaching into his coat.

"Putting down Devils and degenerate humans who summon them is my job." He smirked as he pulled out a sword of light and a pistol.

"And no one's better at it than me." he activated the sword of light.

"Really? A lightsaber knock off?" I asked with a shake of my head.

"Hey! This is a deadly weapon!" he protested. I smirked at him, summoning Blade Runner.

"No. This is." I said as I held my right hand out. In the palm of my hand appeared a real lightsaber. It was Anakin Skywalker's hilt, and when I turned it one, a red blade appeared.

"Ok, I admit that's impressive." Freed conceded.

"But it's not gonna save you!" he suddenly yelled as he shot at me with his pistol. I deflected the bullet with my lightsaber.

"Ho, you're better than I expected!" He exclaimed as he charged at me with his sword of light. I blocked his downward strike with my blade.

"Too bad you're not!" I shot back as I delivered a punch to his stomach, sending him backwards into the wall. He got up with a groan and glared at me with rage.

"Alright, I'm going to enjoy cutting your heart and blowing a hole through your head!" he yelled as he charged me, shooting at me. I deflected each bullet and knocked his stab attempt away, landing a good kick to his crotch.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Who kicks their opponent in the balls!?" He yelled as he covered his pained crotch with his hands.

"I do." I told him with a smirk, pointing my lightsaber at him.

"That's just wrong!" he spat.

"I have no problem fighting dirty." I shrugged.

"Now, I have no quarrels with you. We can just-"

"Aaaaaaaah!" I was cut off by a feminine scream. Freed and I both looked at the source of the scream and saw… Asia? What's she doing here?

"What the hell? Asia, what are you doing here? Are you done creating the barrier already?" Freed demanded from her as he got up, glaring at the horrified nun.

"No… You can't do this…" She murmured in horror, her face completely covered in fear.

"Right, a newbie." Freed pinched the bridge of his nose as he shook his head.

"Well, this is what the job is my dear. We dispose of the unfortunate people who have been bewitched by evil Devils like this guy." Freed pointed to me. Asia followed his hand and her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Hey." I greeted nonchalantly.

"No, it can't be…" She whispered in shock.

"What's going on? Do you two know each other?" Freed asked curiously.

"T-takeo… Why are you here?" Asia asked in shock.

"I'm a Devil." I shrugged. Both of her hands went over her mouth in horror.

"No… that can't be true…" She murmured, her eyes watering a little.

"Well, it is. Sorry." I shrugged again.

"Oh heavens…" Asia whispered as tears fell down her cheek.

"Not that this isn't heartwarming, but you have and your friend here have no business being together." Freed said, leaning to Asia's ear.

"The Fallen Angels have expressly forbidden any form of contact between our kind and theirs. Have you forgotten that already?" He asked her in a hiss.

"She didn't know I was a Devil when we met." i explained with another shrug before pointing my blade at Freed.

"Now, how about we finish what we started? I'll be more than happy to put this Stray Priest down." I said with a smirk. Freed sneered at me and readied his own blade.

"Alright then, let's-" Freed stopped in the middle of his sentence when Asia got between us, protecting me with her arms out.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Freed and I deadpanned in unison.

"Please, I beg you you Father Freed, forgive this man for his sins!" Asia begged with teary eyes.

"That thing isn't a man, it's a Devil." Freed hissed.

"I'm standing right here." I rolled my eyes.

"You can't just kill him because he's a Devil! How could you think the Lord would-" Asia stopped in the middle of her sentence when I pinched her neck softly, channeling a little bit of lightning into her. She fell to the ground unconscious.

"She'll be out for about an hour. While she is, why don't we finish this?" I asked, moving Asia to safe spot and holding my blade to the Stray Priest.

"Heh, dirty trick. Exactly what I'd expect from a Devil." Freed smirk evilly as he readied his blade again.

"I always fought dirty, even before I became a Devil." I smirked back and charged him. He blocked me, but I created another lightsaber, a green one this time, and slashed at him. I managed to graze him just as he pushed me back.

He jumped up and slashed down at me, but I blocked the attack with my blades in an X formation and pushed him back. He stumbled a bit in the air, before landing in a crouch and charging me yet again. Seriously, doesn't this guy have any skill? I slashed at him as he got close to me, grazing his arm a little and slashing through his blade, cutting it in half.

With a smirk, I dismissed my green lightsaber charged my hand with strong electrical energy, resulting in red lightning covering the entire limb. I shot it at him, but he just barely managed to dodge the blast with sideways roll, but ended up in the corner with nowhere to dodge the next blast.

"Game over." I told him with a smirk. He gave me a death glare before reaching into his coat.

"I don't think so." He sneered before pulling out a small metal ball.

"Hope you're hungry, cos light spears are on the menu!" He screeched with a deranged grin before throwing the metal ball down and disappeared into a massive cloud of smoke it created.

Now, things would be all fine and well, but as soon as he left, a bright purple portal opened on the roof. Hmm… only one presence was coming from it. If I'm right, it should be-

*Swish!*

My thoughts were interrupted by a yellow light spear shooting out of the portal towards me. I quickly deflected it with my lightsaber. Yeah, it's her. I won't be needing any more weapons. As such, I dismissed the lightsaber I was holding and picked Asia up bridal style.

"Alright, who's the ass that totes ruined my night?" I young girlish voice called out in irritation as Mittelt appeared from the portal.

"Sorry Mi-chan, I don't mean to be an ass." I quipped as Mittelt faced me, her eyes going wide.

"T-Takeo-nii…" She mumbled in shock. I sent her a smirk before turning around and walking off.

"Wait a minute! I can't just, like, let you go with her!" She cried after me. I turned to face her, a bored look on my face.

"You and I both know I can take you on without any trouble. I think it's best if we both go our separate ways. I still need to bring you to my client. He wants you alive, not in one piece." I deadpanned warningly. She flinched at my implications.

"W-who is your client?" She asked hesitantly. I narrowed my eyes at her. I really do like Mittelt, and I'd rather not harm her. Despite her strength, she is delicate girl… Azazel says he wants to maintain anonymity, but would it be a good idea to tell Mittelt?

"It's Azazel. He knows what you're up to, and he doesn't like it." Mittelt paled at my answer, but I narrowed my eyes at her in another stern glare.

"Tell Raynare and the others, and I will not be happy. Azazel wants anonymity in this job. I'm only telling you because I don't want to hurt you. Azazel wants to know how far the others are willing to go." I warned her. She gulped and nodded vigorously.

"Good." I monotoned as I turned around again to leave, Asia still in my arms.

"I'm taking Asia somewhere safe. Do not tell the others that you saw me." I told Miteltt.

"Hai, Takeo-nii." She murmured under her breath.

"And, I'm glad you're OK." She added. Before I could respond, she teleported away. With a small smile, I too teleported home, taking Asia with me.

* * *

 **So, in the next chapter, the Fallen Angel Arc should be finished. It might be the one after, I'm not a hundred percent sure.**

 **I'm sorry if the fight scenes weren't that great. I'm terrible at them, I know. But I try! Have to give me some credit for that at least. What did you guys think of the lightsabers? I couldn't resist putting that one in. :P**

 **Expect to see more fictional weapons in the future of this story. If anyone has suggestions, I'm open. Just keep in mind, they must have a blade. Staves or clubs are a no-go. Blade Runner only creates bladed weapons, hence the name.**


	4. Battles and Memories

"So, you were killed, reincarnated as a Devil, you have the nun in your home, and Mitelt knows you're after them. Did I miss anything?" Azazel asked in a deadpanned tone. I could hear him slumping in exasperation from the phone.

"Nope." I popped the 'p' as usual.

"Geez, what am I going to do with you?" I somehow knew he was pinching the bridge of his nose at this very moment.

"Pay me triple because I got killed?" I suggested with a grin.

"No." He deadpanned.

"Worth a shot." I shrugged.

"Anyways, once Asia wakes up, I'll be taking her to the school where I will prepare for an attack. It's almost midnight, Raynare should definitely notice Asia being gone for so long." I told him. I heard a hum of thought from Azazel.

"It's a good plan, but are the Gremory and Sitri Heiresses going to be OK with that?" He asked me unsurely.

"I don't particularly care." I shrugged. He laughed loudly at that.

"You definitely take after me." He chuckled.

"And I'm terrified by that. I'd rather take after Penemue or Barakiel." I quipped. I heard a loud exaggerated gasp from Azazel's side of the phone line.

"You wound me!" he cried dramatically, making me laugh.

"Goodbye Azazel." I chuckled.

"Bye bye Brat!" He called out from his side of the phone line as I hung up. I rolled my eyes in amusement and closed my phone, putting it my pocket. I spared a glance towards the sleeping girl on my couch. I wonder why she was excommunicated? Azazel left out that bit of info.

"Mmm…" She moaned a little as she came too. About time.

"Yo. Welcome back to the land of the living." I quipped with a smirk. At the sound of my voice, her eyes shot open.

"Takeo!" She exclaimed as she shot up.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." I monotoned. She looked at me, evidently confused by her current location and situation.

"W-what? Where am I?" She asked me, seemingly startled.

"My apartment. Don't get any ideas." I told her, leaning back in the one seater couch I sat in. She lay sprawled across my sofa.

"What?" She asked, tilting her head with an admittedly cute lost look. I sighed and dragged my hand down my face.

"Long version then." I sighed to myself.

"My name is Takeo Himekawa, you might know me as the Draconic Swordsman." I introduced myself. She gasped.

"The Draconic Swordsman?! The beast that ravages lands and is feared across the entirety of the Church?!" She asked with a loud squeak. I gave her blank look for about a minute before looking up to the ceiling.

"Fuck you too Michael!" I yelled at the ceiling, make Asia jumped in shock before I slumped back into the couch.

"You dye one Angel's wings black…" I sighed with a shake of my head. Honestly, Michael has no sense of humor.

"Anyways, as you probably know, I am a mercenary and/or bounty hunter. I was hired to remove the Fallen Angels from this town and get you away from them." I told her. Her eyes have been wide since my outburst to the ceiling.

"W-why?" She asked carefully.

"Do you know what they wanted with you?" I asked her. She shook her head shakily.

"They wanted your Sacred Gear. Their leader, Raynare, wanted to extract it and to place it within herself." I explained. Asia's eyes widened in horror at what I had just told her.

"They wanted to impress their leader, Azazel. My job is to stop them." I told her. Her eyes were as big as dinner plates as she slumped back into the couch.

"I… I thought they would help me…" She murmured, completely grief stricken. I sighed in sympathy.

"Listen to me Asia, I know this must be a sore subject, but I want to you to tell me why the Church excommunicated you." I told her. Her eyes widened in shock, but they drooped in sadness.

"When I was a baby, I was abandoned by my parents in front of the Church. The kind nuns there found me and raised me. One day, when I was about eight, I discovered my Sacred Gear by healing a small puppy that was dying." Her eyes started tearing up a little as she spoke.

"After that, I was named a Saint, and I would heal anyone who came by the Church with an ailment. For a time, I was happy, I had a purpose in life." She wiped a tear away before it could fall down her face.

"However, everything changed when I found an injured man outside the Church. Without thinking twice, I healed him, not realising that he was…" She trailed off painfully.

"A Devil." I concluded. Asia sniffled a little and wiped her tears away again before they could fall.

"When it became publicly known that I could heal Devils and other 'evil' beings, the people cried for me to branded a witch. They said that anyone with my power was a heretic and should be cast out immediately. You know all the rest." She said, her head hanging low.

I rubbed my temples in frustration. I've never been a fan of the Church, but goddammit(ow), that's not OK! She might be naive and a little too trusting, but Asia does not deserve this! What have you allowed your organisation to come to Michael?

"Ok, mental note to self: rip Michael's wings out next time I see him." I murmured to myself, shaking my head in disgust.

"Asia, tell me something; what do you want out of life?" I asked her. She looked at for a moment before opening her mouth to answer.

"And nothing to do with the Church or God mind you." I quickly cut her off.

"Something selfish, something _you_ want. Not what the Church wants for you. Something YOU want from life that has NOTHING to do with God or your Sacred Gear." I told her. Her eyes widened in thought before she looked at the ground, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I… I want…" She murmured.

"Hm?"

"I want…"

"What do you want?"

"I want a friend!" She exclaimed after some badgering from me. I could see the tears dropping off of her chin. Odd thing was, they weren't sad. More like, relieved, as if a huge weight has been lifted off of her chest.

"Was that so hard?" I asked, sitting beside her and draping an arm over her shoulders.

"If it's a friend you want, I'll gladly fill in the role. I'm not big on people, human, Angel or Devil, but I can do my best." I told her soothingly.

She sniffled a little bit before burying her face into my chest and started crying. With a small smile, I wrapped my arms around her as she continued bawling like a child. It took about 10 minutes before she stopped, looking up at me with puffy red eyes.

"Thank you… Takeo." She smiled happily. I smiled back and wiped her remaining tears away.

"No worries. Now, get yourself cleaned up. We need to be somewhere." I told her with a gentle smile. She tilted her head in confusion.

"I'm going to take care of the Fallen Angels, but I'd rather you be safe with my friends while I do that." I told her. She nodded in understanding and got up.

"The bathroom is right there. Just wash your face and brush your hair. You might find yourself somewhat embarrassed looking the way you do no." I told her with an amused smile.

She blushed in embarrassment before giggling. With a small smile of her own, she entered the bathroom to wash up while I summoned Dusk. Strapping it to my back, I looked at the room that was right next to mine. The door had a 'No Entry' sign on it. That's where I keep all of my weapons and my gear. With a sigh, I went in to ready myself for the upcoming fight.

* * *

"What have you done?" Rias asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.

I had just entered the ORC clubroom, Asia in tow. She wore her nun outfit, minus the veil and cross, since it hurt Devils, but I was wearing my battle gear. It consisted of black combat pants, black boots with steel tips, a black T-shirt with a dragon decorating the chest, and a red trench coat, not unlike Dohnaseek's, only it had a hood.

I also had several weapons on me, including but not limited to a Desert Eagle strapped to each of my hips, Dusk strapped to my back, and a couple of shuriken strapped to my belt. I like to be fully prepared for a potential fight.

"I'm finishing up with my job." I told Rias with my hands in my pockets. I tried to ignore the stare Akeno was giving me, seeing my new clothes.

"I need Asia safe and out of the way whilst I fight the Fallen Ones." I continued, turning around.

"Wait! You can not stand up to all four of them!" Asia squeaked in protest. She seemed rather uncomfortable being in a room of Devils.

"I'm the Draconic Swordsman Asia, I can handle them." I told her confidently.

"At least take someone with you?" Rias suggested. I shook my head.

"I work alone." I monotoned. Rias narrowed her eyes in thought at my tone.

"Why are you like that?" She asked me softly.

"Like what?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Like a lone wolf. You never let people in, you keep secrets, you hardly trust anyone, and Sona's your best friend and she says your trust in her is limited." Rias told me, crossing her arms. I sighed heavily.

"That's just the way I am, Rias." I told her.

"That's not an answer." She put her hand on her hips.

"It's the only one you're to get." I snarked back. Seeing her hurt look at my response really didn't help me. I hate seeing women in pain or tears. I sighed heavily.

"I prefer to work alone because I'm able to work _my_ way. Nobody objects to my plan, and I don't have to follow anyone else's plan. Everything goes the way _I_ want it to. That's why I want to do this alone." I told her. She took in my explanation for a moment before accepting it.

"Very well. Go and do your job, but I will have my familiar watching you from the shadows. Just to be safe." She told me. I nodded in acceptance and left the room. I headed for the gym, where I knew would be the best place to fight.

* * *

It wasn't long before I reached the gym. I just sat in a meditative position in the centre of the massive room, letting my draconic aura flow so as to bring Raynare and the rest to me. I could feel their presence nearby; they were flying. Directly towards my aura I might add. It would only be matter of time before-

*Crash!*

-that happens.

A feminine figure crashed through the roof window and landed a few metres away from me. She had long black hair and was wearing a very skimpy leather outfit that looked like it fit perfectly in an S&M Porno film. She also had two long, black Fallen Angel wings sprouting out of her back. They were very dark, but shiny too. Some of the most beautiful Fallen Angel wings I've ever seen if I'm being honest.

"Raynare. Nice to see you again." I greeted in a monotone voice as I stood up.

"Hello Takeo." She greeted back, a glare on her face.

"Are we going negotiate, or you going to get violent again. I guarantee you the latter will not end in you favor." I told her as I placed my right hand on the pistol that was strapped to my wrist.

She sneered at me and tossed a spear of light in my direction. In an instant, I unsheathed Dusk and and slashed the spear right down the centre, making two thinner spears of light pass right by me. Raynare gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Who do you think you are, interfering with MY plan?" She demanded of me in a hiss.

"A Bounty Hunter who was hired to stop you." I told her as I pointed Dusk at her with my right hand.

"Oh really, who might have hired you Takeo~?" A seductive voice purred as Kalawarner landed next to Raynare.

"It doesn't really matter anyway, we're still going to kill him, again." Dohnaseek smirked as he landed on Raynare's other side.

I noticed his wings were in tip top shape. Well, for him anyway. They weren't scorched like they were last time I saw him. He must have made Asia heal his wings during the time she was with them, before I kidnapped her, for lack of a better term.

"Don't get too cocky Vulture." I taunted, eliciting growl from him.

"Where's Mittelt?" I asked curiously. The young goth loli was nowhere to be seen.

"Right here Takeo-Nii…" A voice said behind me. I turned my head just a little to see Mittelt standing next to me, fidgeting nervously.

"Mittelt! Get over here, now. We're going to kill this bastard and get the nun back!" Raynare barked at her. Mittelt flinched slightly, but visibly, and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Raynare-sama, I don't want to fight Takeo-Nii…" Mittelt refused. Raynare glared at the younger Fallen Angel.

"Come. Here." She hissed. Mittelt stood her ground and shook her head vigorously.

"Mi-chan, get out of here. I'll come find you when I'm done here." I told the young blond as I hardened my stance and summoned Blade Runner.

"Hai, Takeo-Nii." She responded and spread her wings, taking off and leaving through the hole in the roof.

"You!" Raynare snarled at me.

"Me." I responded with a smirk, readying a gun in my left hand.

"Why must you insist on getting my way?!" She screeched as threw a spear at me. Dohnaseek and Kalawarner followed suit. I rolled to the side to avoid Raynare's and Dohnaseek's, and then slashed Kalawarner's away.

"It's what I'm getting paid to do!" I shot back and fired at them with my gun. They each formed a spear and spun them around rapidly, destroying all of the bullets. With a frown, I holstered the pistol and placed my left hand on the ground.

"Blade Runner!" I exclaimed loudly. The gem on the back of my hand glowed brightly as blades of all sorts shot out of the ground. They all managed to dodge the blades, but Dohnaseek got a nasty gash on his leg.

"You brat!" He screeched and shot a flurry of light spears at me. I quickly held out my free hand and erected a barrier, dissipating all of the spears.

"You're gonna have to do better than that." I told him with a condescending smirk.

All three of them growled in frustration at my tone and each shot a spear at me, three spears merging into one massive spear. With a grimace, I decided to take things up a notch. Using all of my willpower, I willed my wings to sprout out of my back, and pushed off of the ground. I tumbled a little in the air, just barely managing to dodge the massive spear, but I managed to balance myself out. Curiously, I looked behind me to see my wings.

"Seriously? Only six wings?" I asked the air incredulously as I hovered in place, the Fallen Angels present looking at me with shock.

"Would've thought I'd have more power than that by now, but whatever." I shrugged before facing the Fallen Ones again, brandishing Dusk.

"So, who wants the pointy end of my sword first hm?" I asked with a smirk.

Getting over their shock, the three of them shot another fused spear at me. I deflected it, with great difficulty I might add, and shot at them with my red lightning. Sadly, I was only able to hit Dohnaseek, who grunted in pain as he fell down to one knee.

"Game over Vulture-boy." I quipped with a smirk as I summoned a big red magic circle above him.

"Dragon Storm."

Dohnaseek screamed in pain as a flurry of red lightning bolts rained down upon him, effectively frying every molecule in his body. Unfortunately, Azazel wants all three of them alive, so I had to stop the attack before it caused any permanent damage.

"One down, two to go." I said with a smirk as I turned to face Kalawarner and Raynare, who were glaring at me from the ground.

"I will not let interfere any more!" Raynare screeched as she shot towards me, a spear of light in hand. I smirked and readied my stance, waiting for just the right moment, and…

"Now!" I exclaimed as the right time presented itself. I slashed upwards, not only slicing Raynare's spear, but giving her a nasty gash across her face.

"AAAAAAAH! It burns!" She screeched in pain as she covered her face with both hands, purple mist secreting from her wound.

"Game over Raynare!" I exclaimed and pointed Dusk at her writhing, hovering form.

"Dragon Thunder!"

Red lightning cackled along the pitch black blade of the Dragon Cleaver before it shot in the direction of Raynare, who looked at me with wide, yet painful, eyes full of fear and disbelief. Her screams of pain echoed throughout the entire gym, probably the entire school, if not the town. I wouldn't be surprised if that scream woke someone up.

Anyways, she passed out from the pain, prompting me to stop the blast and turn to Kalawarner, who was glaring at me with a spear of light in both hands, though she was visibly shaking. She knew I could take her down easily. For all her perversion and general 'openness,' for lack of a more respectful term, she wasn't stupid.

"You have a choice here Kalawarner. Give up, or end up in the same position as those two." I gestured to Dohnaseek and Raynare. Kalawarner seemed to be at a loss of what to do. At least, until she sneered at me.

"I'm not going down without a fight!" She hissed before throwing her spears at me. With a sigh, I retracted my wings and fell to the ground, landing in a crouch and causing the spears to fly right above me.

"You're choice." I sighed as I held Dusk up, summoning a white ball of fire. I gave Dusk a single spin, creating a clock formation of white fireballs.

"By the fire of the Dragon King, burn!" I chanted, thrusting my sword forward. The fireballs all extended towards Kalawarner in the forms of white fire streams.

Just like Dohnaseek had done the night I ran into him, Kalawarner shielded herself with her wings, screaming in agony as the flames scorched her wings. As soon as I stopped the flames, which only happened once I stopped hearing her scream, Kalawarner fell to the ground, out cold.

"My job is done." I said to myself, sheathing Dusk. Time to call Azazel.

* * *

"So, what now?" Rias asked me as I leaned against the gym's wall whilst Yumi and Akeno restrained the passed out Fallen Angels. Asia, being Asia, had healed their injuries, and Mittelt was hiding behind me, not wanting to face Rias.

"Azazel has sent one of higher ups to retrieve the four of them. They'll give the payment, and take the Fallen Ones away." I told her with a shrug. Rias' eyes widened.

"Wait just a minute! You were hired by Azazel?" She asked in shock.

"Didn't I mention that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You most certainly did not!" She exclaimed, rubbing her temples in exasperation.

"Oh well, now you know." I shrugged. Again, in exasperation, Rias shook her head.

"You are probably going to be the most difficult of all my servants…" She said, rubbing her temples. I smirked at her.

"Don't worry. The Fallen Angel he's sending will come, pick up these four, and leave. He/she won't linger." I assured. She sighed heavily and nodded.

"Alright, alright, I can tolerate that." She conceded.

"Thank you, but you and the others may want to leave before they arrive. I don't want any conflict between Fallen Angels and Devils." I told her. Rias seemed reluctant, but agreed.

"Thank you. They should be here within 10 minutes or so." I told her. She nodded in understanding.

"Before we go, I have to ask; how did you win that fight without doubling your power?" She asked curiously. I gave her a mysterious smirk.

"What makes you think I didn't?" I asked.

"I had my familiar watching and listening, showing me the battle. Not once did your Sacred Gear announce the use of it's boosting ability." She told me, crossing her arms under her generous bust. I chuckled at her reasoning.

"True, but that doesn't mean I didn't Boost. My Sacred Gear doesn't need to announce the use of it's power." I told her with a smirk. She blushed at her ignorance.

"I should have known that." She murmured to herself, facepalming. I chuckled at the sight. Mittlet also had to stifle a few giggles from behind me.

"Anyways, we're going to leave. I can sense a powerful Fallen Angel's presence." She told me. I nodded as she went over to the rest of her Peerage.

"Let's move out everybody. Let Takeo finish his job." She told them.

"Right." They all responded in unison. Mere minutes after they had all left the premises, black feathers fell to the ground, followed by a person.

It was a man, a rather tall and gruff looking one at that. He had short black hair, and matching beard. Draped over his muscular body was a camouflage green cloak and full body armoured suit.

"Barakiel, good to see you again." I said to him with a smile, he barely returned.

"And you as well Takeo." He responded, shaking my hand as I extended it in greeting.

"Three of the Rogues are back there, restrained and unconscious. Mittelt is here with me." I told him, moving to let Mittelt, who was shaking nervously, into hi line of sight. He narrowed his eyes, further than they already were, at the sight of the young Fallen One.

"No need to worry about any resistance from her. She stood down willingly." I told him. He stared Mittelt down for a few more seconds before nodding at me.

He extended his hand towards the three restrained Fallen Angels, a green magic circle on his palm, and summoned a large transportation circle underneath them, transporting them out of sight, and out of mind. Mittelt gave a hug goodbye before she too transported away.

"I must thank you again for the lightning training you gave me. Tonight was yet another night your teachings saved me." I told him with a smile. He smiled back faintly.

"It was trouble Takeo. Your Dragon Lightning was a phenomenon unlike anything I'd ever seen. It was joy to have you as a student." He told me with a kind, albeit small, smile. He hasn't smiled much since Shuri died.

"Have you… have you told Akeno?" he asked, his voice laced with sadness. I shook my head.

"That her memory seal failed and I've been with the Grigori since that day? No." I told him. He sighed.

"I intend to. I'd just rather ease into it a little slower." I told him. He put on a sour face at my choice of words, prompting me to grimace.

"No pun intended. Apologies." I told him. He dropped his sour look, minus the frown, and nodded. Heh, fathers, what can you do?

"You were three years old when Shuri and I found you." He said, looking at the stars. I did the same. Clearly, both of us were reminiscing about the past at the moment.

"I was. And you two took me in, I don't think I could ever tell you how grateful I am." I told him. He hummed in response.

"You already did. You watched over Akeno, gave her a friend when I wasn't around, and even brought a smile to Shuri's face when had to be away for long periods of time." He murmured, tears welling up in his eyes. Mine were getting watery too, admittedly. I loved Shur just as much as Akeno and Barakiel did.

"I wish I could've helped her." I said, wiping my tears away.

"You and me both." He responded, wiping his own tears away.

"You know, I died protecting Akeno. That was when Ras reincarnated me." I said with a pained chuckle. He too chuckled.

"Irony can be heartless at times, wouldn't you agree."

"I would."

"How is she Akeno days?"

"She seems to do well. She's just as amorous as Shuri though. Got her sadistic side as well" I chuckled. Barakiel too chuckled.

"Yes. She is so much like her mother." He said with a bitter smile.

"I promise, one way or another, I will fix what I broke." I swore to him. He simply shook his head.

"You did not break anything, Takeo. If anyone is too blame, it's me. I should have been there." He sighed miserably.

"I should have helped. Hell, I shouldn't have frozen at the sight of her body… Akeno thought I was afraid… of her..." I sighed, looking at the stars, my bangs covering my eyes.

"You were nine, Takeo. Your reaction was natural. Akeno merely misjudged your reaction." He tried to comfort me. I smiled bitterly at him.

"Maybe so, but I still feel somewhat responsible. We all do." I said honestly.

"Right you are Takeo, right you are." Barakiel wiped one last tear before turning to face me.

"All of that aside, here is your payment for this job." He told me, reaching into his cloak. He pulled out… a sword? Another Jian to be exact. An eyebrow raised in curiosity, I accepted the sword from him and gasped as I felt it's power course through me.

"This… this is a Dragon Sword…" I gasped in shock.

A Dragon Sword is a blade specifically meant for dragons to wield in their human form, as most, if not all, can shift into human appearance. Fortunately, other beings with dragons living within them, such as _moi,_ also have the capability to wield such weapons.

Holding the sheath with my left hand and the handle in my right, I unsheathed the blade, marvelling in it's beauty. The sheath was made from crimson dragon skin, the guard and pommel were silver, a white dragon bone handle, much like Dusk, and the blade was crimson red.

"This blade is called Fury. It was forged from the remnants of the Welsh Dragon's body, and has been passed down to each Red Dragon Emperor. Now, it is yours." he told me.

 **[Ah, the memories. I've seen many of my hosts conquer their enemies with that blade, the White One included occasionally.]**

Taking Ddraig's words to heart, though not responding to them, I marvelled in the blade's beauty before I sheathed it and strapped it my back, forming an X with Dusk on my back as well.

"Thank you Barakiel. Please extend my gratitude to Azazel." I said with a small bow. He bowed back and nodded.

"I shall do so. Farewell Takeo." He said as he extended his ten black wings and took off.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the Fallen Angel arc! Before anyone asks, Raynare and the others WILL make more appearances in the future. Not for a while, but it will happen.**

 **And yes, Akeno and Takeo knew each other in the past. This was something I'd been planning on since the beginning of the story, I just didn't know how to put in.**

 **Basically, it goes like this:**

 **Takeo's mother was killed when he was three, and then he was taken in by Barakiel and Shuri, who raised him until Shuri's death. Of course, fearing his reaction, they didn't tell him about Barakiel and Akeno a Fallen Angels. The night Shuri died, Takeo froze in place at the sight of her dead body. Akeno thought he was afraid of her, as her wings had shown themselves when she electrocuted one of the assassins in grief of her mother's death. Heartbroken by Takeo's reaction, she erased his memories of her and flew off before Barakiel arrived. As fate would have it, the memory spell didn't work, and Takeo kept all of his memories. After Shuri's funeral, Takeo stayed by Barakiel's side and was educated and trained by him, Azazel, and a few other Fallen Angels. At the age of 15, he left the Fallen Angels to begin the life of a Bounty Hunter, living in Kuoh and attending Kuoh Academy to pass the time. The rest is history.**

 **There WILL be flashbacks to Takeo's childhood with Akeno in the future, and you'll see exactly what kind of relationship they had in their youth.**

 **Harem: Sona, Akeno, Rias, Yumi, Serafall, Kuroka, Xenovia, Raynare, femVali, OC Irina replacement.**

 **I figured since an OC is replacing Issei here, and OC should replace his childhood friend. Of course, I'm open to wether or not should do so.**

 **Please review!**


	5. Feelings

"Local Dragon Boy, in the house." I announced as I entered the ORC, finding Rias sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in hand and a small stack of papers on the coffee table.

"Ah, Takeo. Good to see you. I take it the exchange went well last night?" She asked with a polite smile as I made myself comfortable on the couch across from her.

"It did. I received a Dragon Sword as compensation." I said with a small smile as I remembered the feel of that blade.

"A Dragon Sword? Amazing." Rias noted in an impressed tone.

"I agree." I said with a single resolute nod as she poured me a cup of tea, which I accepted gratefully.

"Now, I have the conditions for your servitude under me right here, but I wanted to ask you something first." Rias told me, gesturing to the paper stack she had with her. I nodded and told her to go on.

"I understand that you knew about the world of the supernatural long ago, but what I do not understand is how you came into this world." Rias told me, sipping her tea. A small frown made it's way onto my face.

"I was born into it…" I told her reluctantly. Seeing her raise an eyebrow in confusion, I elaborated.

"My grandfather on my mother's side was Pure-blooded Devil. He had an affair with a human woman, birthing my mother. Several years later, my mother met my father, and then I came along." I told her. Rias' eyes widened at my explanation.

"So, you've always had Devil blood?" She asked. I nodded.

"Do you know which Clan your grandfather hails from?" She asked. I winced slightly, but nodded.

"I'd rather not say, if it's all the same to you." I told her before she could ask. Hesitantly, she accepted my desire to not reveal my heritage.

"Anyway, here are the terms for your services. I'm sure you'll find them satisfactory." She told me, handing me the stack of paper. A curious look adorning my face, I inspected the terms and conditions of my servitude that Rias put together.

"Wow… That's a serious amount of zeroes…" I murmured as I took in the monthly and annual salary that Rias had written.

"I figured, since you're a mercenary, we could treat this like an employment. So long as you follow the terms and conditions, you'll receive the full salary." Rias told me with a smile.

"No kissing up to Devils who think themselves better than me, no getting ordered around, and promising to fight tooth and nail when needed?" I read some of the benefits out loud before looking at Rias.

"Rias Gremory, you have yourself a deal." I said with a smirk as I held out my hand to shake. Returning my smirk, albeit in a more happy manner, she shook my hand happily.

"Now, one more question." I told her. She nodded.

"You told me before that I took up several of your Pawn pieces. How many?" I asked curiously. She chuckled as she seemed to remember the night she reincarnated me.

"Five Pawn pieces.." She told me with a smile. I raised my eyebrow.

"Five? Considering my power and my Sacred Gear, I would've thought I would take up more." I mumbled thoughtfully.

"You did." She spoke up. I gave her an immensely confused look.

"One of the pieces I used to reincarnate you was a Mutation Piece. I tried using the seven normal Pawns I had, but they weren't enough." She explained. I'll admit to feeling a sense of pride at being too much for seven Pawn pieces to handle.

"So, I decided to use my Mutation Piece on you. My surprise was abundant when I discovered that even that wasn't enough. It was only when I added four of my regular Pawn pieces that I was able to save you." she continued, sipping her tea. So, a Mutation Piece still wasn't enough? Ha! Suck on that Ajuka.

"Wait, didn't you say you had a Mutation Bishop?" I asked in confusion. She nodded.

"When one get's their Evil Pieces, there's only a one in ten chance of receiving a Mutation Piece. I was extremely fortunate to get two." She explained. Huh, interesting.

"Taking into account your Sacred Gear, your skill, your strength, and your reputation, I consider that sacrifice to be very well worth it." she told me with a charming smile. I will deny anyone who tells me that I'm blushing.

"Well, thanks I guess…" I murmured, rubbing the back of my head. I held back a blush when Rias stood up and wrapped her arms around my neck from behind, pressing her breasts into the back of my head.

"The Crimson Haired Princess of Ruin, and the Red Dragon Emperor, the Draconic Swordsman. We make a good match, don't we?" She asked with a smile, turning my head to face hers.

"I… I suppose we do…" I mumbled, blushing as I looked into her beautiful blue-green eyes. I always knew that Rias Gremory was a beautiful woman, but being so close to her, I can see that's actually drop-dead gorgeous.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I asked as she kissed my forehead. Dammit, I always get like this when women are too close!

"Just a little spell to strengthen your stamina. I'm gonna need you to be in tip-top shape if you're going to be a good employee." She said with a wink. I rolled my eyes in amusement.

"Besides that, we have company." She said, gesturing behind me with her head. I turned and saw Asia, who just so happened to be watching us with a beet red face.

"Uhhm, sorry to interrupt…" She murmured, fidgeting nervously with the hem of her skirt. Wait, why is she wearing…?

"Is that the Kuoh uniform?" I asked with wide eyes. Asia smiled and did a cute twirl.

"It is! Does it look good on me?" she asked hopefully. I smiled at her and nodded.

"It does, but why are you wearing it?" I asked her.

"She's become a student at this school. My father's on the school board, so her enrollment wasn't any trouble." RIas told me with a smile.

"Ok, but, why exactly? Not that it's bad having Asia around, she's great company, but why?" I asked in confusion. Asia tilted her head in confusion before bonking herself on her head.

"Silly me, I didn't tell him!" She giggled before two Devil wings sprout out of her back. My jaw dropped to the ground at the sight.

"You became a Devil!?" I asked in shock. With a delighted giggle, she nodded and retracted her wings.

"Asia agreed to become a member of my Peerage as my Bishop. Her Sacred Gear, along with her magical capabilities, makes her perfect for the job." Rias said with a proud smile.

"Well then, I guess we'll be seeing a lot more each other, eh Silver-chan?" I asked her with smile, placing a hand on her head. She blush at the gesture.

"Silver-chan?" Rias asked in confusion.

"Her hair is gold, yet her last name, Argento, means silver. I thought it would make a cute and amusing nickname." I explained with a smile, eliciting giggles from both girls.

"I suppose that's true." Rias chuckled as Yumi and Koneko entered the room.

"Hey Takeo." Yumi waved at me politely.

"Senpai." Koneko greeted with a small smile.

"Hey you two." I greeted back with a smile. Maybe being a servant/employee of Rias Gremory won't be too bad. I mean, they're nice people.

"Great, everyone's here!" Akeno said happily as she too entered the room, pushing a tray that had a cake on it.

"I thought it would be nice to have some cake to welcome our newest member." Akeno said with a bright smile as she presented the cake to everyone.

It was a three layer cake, covered in white frosting, with the words 'Welcome Asia' written in melted chocolate, and strawberries decorating it.

"By the way, Takeo, I've been meaning to ask you about the lightning magic you used. I've never seen anything like it." Akeno told me as she started cutting the cake.

"I must admit, I too am curious." Rias said, gratefully accepting the cake from her Queen.

"Well, I could tell you, but I don't think you'll like the answer." I told them, accepting the cake from Akeno with a grateful smile.

"Why wouldn't we?" Yumi asked with a tilted head. I fidgeted in place a little, extremely hesitant to give them an answer. I mean, how do I explain being trained by Fallen Angels?

"I was taken in by the Fallen Angel Governor when I was nine." There, like a bandaid. They all looked at me with wide eyes.

"He's your guardian?!" Rias asked loudly, shock leaking from her voice. I nodded weakly.

"Raised by Azazel…" Koneko murmured, just as shocked by the revelation as the others.

"Yeah… After he took me in, he and some of his subordinates trained and educated me. Shemhazai educated me, Penemue taught me how to use different weapons, Azazel taught me to use my Sacred Gear to it's fullest and…" I trailed off, holding up my hand. Small sparks of red lightning crackled between my fingertips.

"I always had a knack for lightning magic, but I only awakened my Sacred Gear three years ago. After I did, my lightning turned red." I explained, absent mindedly watching the sparks dance.

"The dragon aura from my evolved Sacred Gear had an effect on my magic, my lightning most of all. Much like how Angel's have Holy Magic, and Devils have Demonic Magic, my lightning developed a dragon attribute. So, it's not demonic in any way." I explained. They all looked at the lightning eyes wide in awe.

"Who taught you to use magic?" Asia asked innocently, causing me to wince inwardly. Well, may as well get this over with…

"His name is Barakiel." As soon as the name left my lips, Akeno choked on some of her cake, dropping her plate and hunching over as she coughed.

"You OK Akeno?" I asked in concern, playing the role of the concerned and ignorant friend perfectly. It's not the right time for her to know about my memories just yet.

"Y-yes…" She coughed one more time before taking my extended hand, allowing me to help him up.

"You… You were taught by Barakiel?" She asked softly, though I could hear the scorn in her tone.

"Yeah. he taught me everything I know about Lightning Magic…" I explained softly.

"Is that a problem?" I asked reluctantly. Dear God takeo(ow), you know the answer to that.

"No… Not at all… I should go; I have somewhere to be…" Akeno answered, her hair covering her eyes as she left the room, depression practically flowing off of her.

"Did… Did I do or say something I shouldn't have?" I asked Rias, who gave the direction Akeno had gone a sad look before shaking her head.

"No. You didn't know; nobody can blame you." She said sadly, looking at me with sympathy. Hm, Akeno must have already told them about her and I being childhood friends, and Rias probably thinks my memories are sealed too…

"Barakiel is a bit of a sensitive topic for Akeno… I think it's best if we leave it at that for now." Yumi said sadly. I nodded in understanding.

"I get it; it's none of my business. I'm sorry." I said with a small bow.

"I'm going to head out… Sona's expecting me for a game of Chess right about now." I said, bidding everyone farewell.

Man, I feel like such a jackass now. I've probably made Akeno cry, lied to Rias and the rest of them, and I've reminded Akeno of that horrible night. I can understand why Akeno's situation would upset me, but I have to ask myself why lying to the rest of them made me feel like shit. I guess, maybe, just maybe, I'm starting to care for them… I've always cared about Akeno, but I barely knew the others before this week started. I guess, Asia and Akeno being with them might have a thing or two to do with these newfound emotions…

* * *

"So, you recieved a Dragon Sword? Fascinating." Sona noted in an impressed tone as we played our game of Chess in the Student Council Room. She had just taken my last Bishop.

"Yep. It's called Fury. A Jian, just like Dusk, but red and silver, rather than black and gold." I told her as I moved my Knight out of her Queen's reach.

"Amazing. Dragon Swords are truly rare." She said as she took one of my Pawns with her Queen. Dammit, I only have three left.

"I know. I'm incredibly lucky." I chuckled as I castled my Rook and King. That should keep my King safe for at least three moves.

"Indeed. Capability of welding Devil Swords, and Dragon Swords. Have you ever wielded a Holy Sword?" She inquired, making her move.

"I have not. Quite frankly, I'd rather not find out. Holy Sword Wielders are incredibly rare. With my Devil blood, I highly doubt I would have been able to wield one anyway." I pointed out as I moved a Pawn forward to block her Queen. That may buy some time to think of a new strategy.

"Speaking of which, what Clan are you descended from?" Sona asked as she used her Queen to take the Pawn I just moved.

"That's my little secret." I told her with a smirk, using my Bishop to take one her Knights. That might put a dent in her strategy. Though, if past experience is any indication, that would be a no.

"You're impossible." She rolled her eyes with a sigh and exasperated shake of her head.

"Is Takeo Himekawa even your real name?" She asked out of the blue,shocking me. Despite this, I found myself smirking.

"Smart girl. No, it's not. Much like Souna Shitori, right?" I asked with a teasing smirk. She faintly blushed in embarrassment before sliding her glasses up her nose a little.

"Fair point." She conceded, making me chuckle.

"Still, to think you were a Devil the whole time I've known you. It's… weird." She said a contemplating frown. I chuckled at ranting.

"First, I was only part Devil; one quarter to be exact. Second, you've also been a Devil since I've known you." I pointed out as she took my Queen. Dammit!

"Fair point. I'd still like to know what Clan you come from though." She said, raising her eyebrow at me expectantly.

"You know me better than that Sona." I told her with a smirk as I moved my last Knight.

"Worth a shot." She said as she took my Rook with her Queen, smirking as she did so.

"Checkmate." She said triumphantly.

I looked at the board, shellshocked as I realized she had indeed locked me in Checkmate. My King was in the bottom left corner, with Sona's Queen a few blocks from it to the right, a Rook in it's path if I move diagonally, and a Bishop f I move forward. How the hell did I not see that?!

"You are a Chess beast…" I slumped into the couch. Sona chuckled at my reaction.

"What was that you were saying about me being a sore loser several days ago?" She asked smugly, adjusting her glasses, letting the morning sun shine across them.

"I didn't say you were a sore loser. I said that we wouldn't know _if_ you were a sore loser, since you've never lost." I corrected with a huff, crossing my arms. She rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Alright, enough with the pedantism." She scoffed, though still smiling in amusement.

"Oh, like you're any better?" I asked with a smirk. Her smile got a little bigger as she released an ever so slight giggle. Hah! Sona _never_ giggles!

"You know, you're probably the only person who's ever been able to make me laugh like that." She told me with a soft smile that I returned.

"Yeah, well…" I trailed off, standing up to move closer to her. I sat beside, a smile on my face.

"We've been friends for a little over two years. With that kinda time, you get to know the person." I told her, eliciting another faint giggle from her.

"True. But do I really know you?" She asked with a sly smirk, making me shake my head in amusement.

"I may have kept my identity as the Draconic Swordsman a secret, but I'm still the same person you've known for two years. Three if you count the year I resisted." I pointed out.

"Yes, a whole year before you rolled over and accepted your fate." She quipped, making us both chuckle.

"Looking back, you did some things people might consider desperate, or borderline creepy." I told her.

"Such as?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, I don't know, locking me in the PE storage house with Tsubaki so that she could try to butter me up and get me to open up?" I said with a smirk. She blushed at the memory.

"Or maybe the time you had Momo pretend she passed out in the hall and me, being the only male present, feeling an obligation to carry her to the nurse's office?" Sona looked away in embarrassment.

"And then there's the time you decided that if you want a job done right, you have to do it yourself. You went with the classic anime cliche; running into the other party with a slice of toast in your mouth, screaming 'I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!' like the rabbit in Alice in Wonderland." I finished with a victorious smirk, crossing my arms.

"Alright, alright, you win." She sighed, blushing, albeit with a small smile.

"And to this day I still don't know why you were so fixated on me. Was it my charm, or good looks?" I asked teasingly. She rolled her eyes, for about the tenth time today.

"It was… a lot about you that drew me in, if I'm being honest." She told me.

"You were always alone, cold to other people, but I could tell there was a softer side to you." She continued, looking at me. Her eyes, those beautiful violet eyes, staring straight into my own blue ones...

"Your intelligence…" She spoke, just short of a whisper, as we started leaning towards each other.

"Your skill that you occasionally displayed in the Kendo Club…" She was whispering at that point.

"And you are handsome…" She mumbled, just barely loud enough for me to here, as we got closer

"And you're beautiful, Sona." I whispered as our noses almost touched.

"Takeo…" She whispered.

Our lips were a hair's width away from each other at this point. All it would have taken was barely a millimetre's movement and we would be-

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!"

"Yo Kaichou! Got some reports of the Perverted Trio up to their usual antics! You wanna deal with them yourselves, or should I?" Tsubasa Yura, a member of the Student Council, and presumably Sona's Peerage, announced as she walked into the room.

Sona and I just barely got away from each other in time to avoid being seen in the position we had been in. Unfortunately, both of our faces were blazing red at this moment, and the amount of time between Tsubasa entering and us separating, though there was no contact, was not enough time for our pumping blood to calm down.

"Oh… Am I interrupting something?" Tsubasa asked with a wide, yet sly, grin. She's been teasing Sona and I about getting together for a long time.

"No you were not!" Sona and I exclaimed in frightening unison.

"I-I-I should p-probably g-g-get going! Rias will probably have work for me to do!" I squeaked in embarrassment as I stood.

"Y-yes! Y-y-you do that!" Sona also squeaked as she too stood. Man, almost getting caught like that must really be getting to us.

"Is something going on between you two?" Tsubasa asked, her eyebrow raised and a sly grin still adorning her bishounen face.

"No! Bye!" I borderline yelled before shooting out of the door and slamming it behind me.

I ran through the corridors, ignoring the strange looks I was getting, headed straight for the roof. I always go there whenever I need a nap, or need to think or just need some me time. Right now, I need a place where I can cool my jets! Dear God(ow!), my face feels so hot right now!

I made it to the roof with little trouble. As soon as I got there, I slammed the door closed and leaned my back against it, sliding down to the ground until I was sitting on the floor whilst leaning against the door. My heart was beating faster than it ever had before, and that's saying something! I've fought monsters, Stray Devils, Yokai, but none of the adrenaline from all those fights was able make me feel like this… Man, I really do have it bad, don't I?

* * *

 **OK, a few things:**

 **First, about Takeo's heritage. Takeo's mother was a half-breed. His father will be kept secret until the fight with Kokabiel, but I'm thinking of revealing Takeo's Devil Clan in the fight with Riser.**

 **About the incident with Akeno. Akeno still believes that Takeo's memories were wiped back when they were 9. Whilst he still has his memories, Takeo doesn't want to just say it out of the blue. He and Akeno will build a closer relationship before that happens.**

 **About the ever-so-slightly-away-from-a-kiss scene. Sona and Takeo have been friends for two years, and they've both developed really strong feelings for each other in that time. They won't be getting together immediately, but it will happen in the near future.**

 **Lastly, about Takeo taking up only 5 Pawn pieces. I found that there aren't many stories where Rias has more than one Pawn, unless one of them is Issei of course. Since Issei will be playing no role in this story, I thought it would be interesting to keep a few Pawn pieces open. No, Issei will not be one of those pieces. Another OC with a simpler Sacred Gear will probably take up the remaining pieces though. A simple attribute, or maybe something original, but not very special.**


	6. Contracts and a Deal

I sat on my couch, absentmindedly stroking Suki as she lay down curled in my lap. A lot of shit happened the other day. Both Akeno and Sona have been avoiding me. Well, I've been avoiding Sona too, as we're both very embarrassed by what almost happened. We made a silent agreement to wait for this embarrassment to go away before we talk to each other again.

As for Akeno, I've been trying to talk to her, wanting to apologise, but she won't give me the opportunity. She doesn't glare at me, or speak coldly in any way, but when I try to speak with her, all I get is an emotionless version of Akeno's voice saying something along the lines of 'I'm busy right now' or 'I'm sorry, I don't have time.' If I'm going to fix my relationship with Akeno, and her relationship with Barakiel, I'm gonna need some time with her first. Of course, she obviously needs time to herself for now, so I'll just focus on my Devil duties for a few days. Still...

"Some things just have to go wrong at every corner, don't they Suki-chan?" I asked my furry feline companion, who purred in satisfaction at the gesture.

"Why can't life be as simple for me as it is for you hm?" I asked her, enjoying the softness of her beautiful black and white striped fur between my fingers.

"All you have to worry about is food, sleep, and affection from yours truly." I sighed. Of course, if life was as simple as that, there wouldn't be anything interesting about it, would there?

"Well, Rias is expecting me for my first contract. May as well get to the ORC room." I sighed.

It was about 15 minutes before the sun would set, so I had a little time to get there. Rather than go in my school uniform, I decided to get into something more my style. Said style consisted of black jeans, black boots, a dark red T-shirt with a skull covering the torso, and a black hooded leather jacket. I generally keep the hood up and the zip down.

"Well, time to get going. See ya Suki." I said, petting my furry friend, earning a happy purr.

With a small smile at the feline, I snapped my fingers, creating a red magic circle at my feet. It's bright crimson light enveloped my entire being as I closed my eyes, feeling it's warmth cover me before I disappeared from sight, leaving my cute furry friend alone in my apartment.

* * *

"I'm here." I announced as I appeared in the clubroom. Hm, nobody's here.

*Shshshshshsh*

Wait, is that a shower? Who puts a shower in their clubroom? I turned to face the direction the noise was coming from, seeing not only a curtain with a light and female silhouette behind it, but a laundry line not too far from it, with a pure white bra and pair of panties hanging off of it.

"Hm, Hm, Hm-Hm~ Hm, Hm, Hm-Hm~" A familiar, feminine voice hummed from behind the shower curtain as she showered.

" _Asia."_ I realised as I shook my head, taking a seat on the couch that faced away from the shower. I really don't need to be sitting in a position that let's me see Asia's undergarments.

A few minutes later, the door opened. Since I wasn't facing the door, I didn't see who it was until they walked into my line of sight. It was Koneko. She made herself comfortable on the couch across from me, eating a lollipop.

"You look uncomfortable." She observed.

"No shit. I'm in a room that has it's own shower and a line for hanging up underwear." I deadpanned.

"Well, you're not peeking. That's good at least." She monotoned, going back to her lollipop.

"I would never peek. I'm not a pervert." I deadpanned. She shrugged.

"Oh, is someone there?" Asia's voice come from behind the shower curtain as the water stopped.

"Just Koneko and I." I told her.

"Oh, Ok." She responded with a smile in her voice. Geez, is she not embarrassed?

"In the future, would you mind _not_ leaving your underwear for all to see? It makes me very uncomfortable." I requested.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I don't mean to be a bother. The President said she'd find me a place to stay before long." Asia assured me. Well, that's a relief.

* * *

"So, you ready for your first contract?" Rias asked me once everyone had gathered. Aside from Akeno though, who still refused to be in the same room as me.

"Sure. Whatever." I shrugged as I got up. Rias held out her hand, and I gave her mine. She traced something on the palm before a small red magic circle appeared on it.

"You're able to create magic circles yourself, correct?" She asked. I nodded.

"Well then, off you go." She said with a smile. Sighing, I nodded and summoned my own transportation circle, teleporting away.

* * *

"Meh, I guess I still got to work on my transportations…" I murmured as I found myself right outside my client's apartment complex. I guess my magic is still adapting to my being a full Devil. With a shrug, I made my way to door 206.

Wait… something's not right here. This door is pink, opposed to the typical blue of all the other doors. And it's decorated by flower patterns going along the frame and making a circle around the door number. Ok, I really want to leave right now, but I need that pact if I'm gonna climb the Devil ladder.

"Well. here goes…" I murmured, pressing the doorbell.

*Ding-Dong!*

"Door's open, come on in Sweet Tits!" A voice answered. It was deep, and definitely masculine, but they were trying, and failing, to sound like a woman.

"Sweet Tits? That's my cue to bolt!" I declared quietly, taking careful steps to the side. My efforts were for naught as the door swung open... revealing a gigantic monstrosity!

"What's the 411 Gurl? I'm Mil-tan." A MASSIVE guy wearing a magical girl costume introduced himself/herself, striking a pose. I thought Serafall was bad, but this is horrifying!

"H-h-h-hi! D-d-did you s-s-s-summon a D-d-devil?" I asked in fear. Seriously, I've fought creatures that put this guy to shame, and none of them made me feel this terrified. I mean, I'm shivering for God's sakes! OW!

"You know it Bitch! This tall drink of chardonnay has a wish she wants your ass to fulfill!" Mil-tan declared, taking a step forward, shaking the Earth as he/she did so.

"Listen here Tiny-Tim, Mil-tan wants you to turn her into magical fairy princess!" He/she said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, and I wish I looked like Ian Somerholder." I deadpanned in response.

"Let's be real here Sweety…"

"So not the point!"

"Please just give me fabulous powers! I'll let you lick me lollipop~!"

"Do not say that again!"

"Come on Devil-Man!"

"Believe me, you're already plenty fabulous!"

"Waaaaah! But I wanna be super magical like Fairy Princess!"

Mil-tan started bawling like a child. Jesus Christ! Usually I hate seeing women cry, but this is ridiculous!

"Alright, alright! We can talk! Just stop waking up the neighbourhood!" I snapped. Mil-tan instantly perked up.

"Perfect! While we talk, we should paint our nails and gossip!" Geez, Bipolar much?

"I'll do the gossip, but nail painting." I bargained.

"Deal!" Before anything else could be said, Mil-tan back inside her home, shaking the Earth again, and came out in a split second.

"I've got a dazzling idea! To get us in the mood let's watch this amazing episode of Magical Milky Girl! She's only the most fabulous looker this side of the Pacific!" He/she squealed in delight, making me slump.

" _Somebody kill me… Drag me down the street, and impale me with my own swords…"_ I mentally begged anyone who could hear me.

* * *

With a heavy slouch, I decided to walk back to the school instead of teleporting… I _seriously_ needed the fresh air. Mil-tan's room was covered in posters of so many different Magical Girl shows… Some of them were actually of Miracle Levi-tan. Heh, I admit to laughing at the fact that Mil-tan fainted when I mentioned that I knew Serafall. Plus, it gave me the opportunity to leave.

" _She's just a Devil Woman, with evil on her mind~ Beware the Devil Woman, she's gonna get you from behind~"_ My phone ringing with Rias' designated ringtone pulled my out of my thoughts.

"Congratulations. I just got word that you finished the job. How did it go?" Rias asked as I answered. I could hear water running on the other side of the line; she must be showering.

"Weird, but not terrible." I shrugged.

"Oh? Care to elaborate?" She asked.

"Well, I was summoned by a two metre tall transvestite bodybuilder who wanted to become a, quote, 'Magical Fairy Princess.' Of course, when I told him/her that I couldn't do that, waterworks. Nuff said." I explained with a heavy sigh.

"So, you didn't get the pact?" She asked, sounding like a disappointed mother.

"Nope." I popped the 'P' as per usual.

"Ultimately, he/she made me watch some anime, which wasn't that bad in all honesty, but nothing more." I continued.

"Well, I'm disappointed to hear it didn't work out." Rias sighed. Meh, I could care less.

"So, can I go home, or should I come back to the ORC?" I asked, an indifferent tone in my voice. I could almost hear Rias frowning.

"No, you can go home. We'll try again tomorrow." She told me with a sigh in her voice.

"Alrighty then. See ya tomorrow." I bade her farewell and hung up, letting out a yawn and stretching my arms a little.

Oh yeah, I need to sleep. I spent like 6 hours binge watch Magical Milky Girl and Miracle Levi-tan with Mil-tan, so I'm wiped. It's already 2am. Yeah, my soft, fluffy mattress, my electric blanket, and my favourite little feline with me? Yeah, I'm gonna sleep swell tonight. With that in mind, I summoned a transportation circle and jumped through it straight to my bedroom.

* * *

"Mmmmmph!" I struggled to breath as I woke up the next morning. My face was being pulled into the crevice between two mounds of soft, naked flesh. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see a lock of crimson hair.

"Mbriashmp!?" I tried to exclaim Rias' name, to no avail. Why the hell is she naked?! And why are her wings out. No! Wait, why is she even in my apartment?!

"Mmm~" She moaned a little in her sleep as her eyes flickered open.

"Oh, good morning Takeo." She let out a yawn as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yeah, good morning…" I deadpanned, trying to avoid staring at her bountiful chest.

I may not like the fact that I'm a servant, and I may have thing for Sona, but even I can't deny that Rias is a beautiful woman. Oh fuck it, she's drop dead gorgeous! And this is the second time she's been in my bed naked. Of course, I sleep shirtless, so anyone who walks in here could the wrong idea!

"You mind explaining why you're here?" I asked, feeling my face getting hot. She giggled a little at my expression before answering.

"I wanted to talk to you last night about the contract, but you had already fallen asleep. So, decided to join you." She explained with a smile.

"Oh, my wings." She realised before retracting said wings.

"Ok, why did you want to join me? Also, why were holding me so close? And why are naked?" I asked, still doing everything in my power to avoid my eyes wondering.

"In that order, I need something to hug when sleeping, your body is better than any stuffed animal, and I can't sleep unless I'm naked." She said as she leaned her head on one oh her hands, looking at me with a small, almost unnoticeable, smirk.

"So Takeo, tell me, would you say you're a big admirer of women's breasts?" She asked, mischief hidden in her tone.

"No more or less than the average 18 year old male. Though, I'm admittedly more of an ass-man." I told her with narrowed eyes.

"Well, do you want to touch my breasts? You can if you want." She said, her smirk getting bigger. My eyes narrowed further.

"What's the catch?" I asked. She giggled again.

"I want you to go out there right now and get a pact." She instructed. Inwardly, I smirked. That's how you wanna play it huh? Sirzechs told me about the time Grayfia did something remarkably similar. Hehehe~! Two can play at this game Rias~

* * *

"Well, this isn't weird at all…" I muttered as Rias and I transported into someone's apartment. It was in the same complex as Mil-tan*Shudder* and was practically covered in anything relating to Japanese culture… Katana plaques, medieval maps, Japanese fans, armour, and the like.

"I think it's great!" Rias said with starry eyes and a wide smile as she inspected the room.

"Japanophile." I murmured with a smirk. Rias flinched and let out a horrified gasp at my remark and before she sat in the corner, her knees pulled up to her chest and her face buried in her arms. I wonder if she's noticed the storm cloud over her head?

"I'm not a Japanophile…" She murmured in denial, a depressed aura surrounding her.

"Uhm, you're the Devils, right?" A timid, feminine voice asked. I turned my attention to the direction the voice was coming from, seeing the suit of samurai armor that was in the room stand up. I didn't sense any ill intent, so I wasn't worried.

"Yes. My name is Takeo, may I ask your name?" I asked politely. The girl in the armor started fidgeting nervously.

"W-well, my name is Susan-san, and I'm a foreign exchange student. I love Japanese culture; it's totally amazing!" She said with a small squeal in her voice.

"You're not the only one." I said, sending a smirk towards Rias, who glared at me.

"I wear this armor because I hate going outside at night, and it scares all the bad people away!" Susan started shivering.

"I can definitely see that working." I quipped with a chuckle. I heard Rias stifle a small giggle behind me.

"So, what can I do for you today?" I asked as we all sat down.

"Well, the thing is… I left my notebook at school and I'm too scared to go get it all on my own!" She admitted, covering her face, er, mask with her hands.

"That's all?" I asked her with a tilted head and small sweatdrop.

"Yes! But it's really scary out there!" Susan cried. I sighed in exasperation and nodded.

"Got it. Just tell me where your notebook is and I'll go get it." I told her.

"Oh thank you Kind Devil-kun!" She said with a grateful bow. After getting her school's location, her classroom number, and desk location, I used a transportation circle to get to her school and grab her notebook.

* * *

"Oh thank you so very much!" Susan said happily as she hugged her notebook to her armored chest.

"No problem." I told her with a smile as Rias started prepping a new transportation circle.

Oh yeah, Rias is definitely gonna get it now! Sirzechs once told me of the time Grayfia tricked him using this exact same method during the early stages of their relationship. I don't remember the details, but once Sirzechs had done what Grayfia asked, she only gave him five seconds to feel her up. I have no doubt Rias is going to do the same. And when she does… Hehehehe… She's gonna regret trying to tease me~

"Uhm, can I make one more request?" Susan asked shyly, fidgeting again.

"Uh, as far as I know, it's only one request per a visit, but I don't have a problem with it." I said with a smile. Rias' teasing can wait a little longer after all. Said red-headed she-devil looked pleasantly surprised at my words.

"Oh thank you!" Susan squealed happily as the three of us sat down again.

"You see, there's this boy…" She trailed off timidly.

"Say no more. I know where this is going. You like this boy, but don't know how to approach him?" I guessed. Susan nodded slowly.

"I don't want you to put a love spell on him or anything like that. I'd rather he court me on his own. I just, don't know how to approach him…" She explained, drawing imaginary circles on the ground with her finger.

"How about a love letter?" Rias suggested. Hm, that's actually not a bad idea.

"That might work. Writing down what you feel can be very expressive." I added, giving a nod of agreement. I actually might write a letter for Akeno…

"Alright! I'll give it a try!" Susan said happily, pulling out… a scroll? Wait, is that a brush? And ink? Oh, I see. This guy must be a lot like Susan here…

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" Susan mumbled under her breath as she wrote.

"I admire that she's trying, but she could be a bit more original…" I whispered to rias, who giggled softly.

"Maybe, but what matters is the feeling you express." She responded sagely.

"Good point." I conceded.

"Ok then, let's send this letter!" Susan suddenly exclaimed… notching an arrow with the letter tied to it onto a medieval bow…

"Wait, you're gonna send it like that?!" I exclaimed in shock. Before anything else could be said, she fired the arrow. This will not end well…

* * *

"I don't believe this…" I deadpanned, seeing Susan hugging the arm of a man in white Knight's armour. The man was making a peace sign with his free hand as Rias snapped a photo.

So, Susan, the girl overly obsessed with Japanese culture and wearing Samurai armour, and Hitomi, the man overly obsessed with the Dark Ages and wearing Knight's armour… They make a good couple... Now if only I could find a gay man who likes Magical Girls for Mil-tan… Anyways, after getting the contract signed by Susan, Rias and I headed back to the ORC.

"Those two sure were a match made in armor." Rias chuckled as she looked at the photo she took, leaning against the desk in the room.

"You said it." I chuckled as well.

"So what do you think?" Rias inquired, a small smile adorning her face as she looked at the photo.

"About?"

"Being together with the one you love more than anything in the world."

Hm, good question… I mean, being together with Sona sounds amazing if I'm being honest, and even if it didn't work out in the long run, I'd treasure the time we spent together for a long time coming…

"Somewhere out there is the perfect significant other for everyone. You just have to know where to look. Only problem is, there's no way _to_ know where to look. Most, if not all, encounters like that are purely coincidental. Sometimes the right person is right in front of you and you can't see it… or you're afraid of what said encounter could bring…" I rambled on, making Rias look at me with wide, albeit calculative and admiring eyes.

"Sorry… I'm babbling, aren't I?" I asked with a sheepish chuckle. Rias shook her head.

"No, not at all. I'm glad you gave me a real answer." she said with a bright smile. Before shaking her head.

"Nevermind that. I believe we had a deal?" She asked with a smirk, more and more mischief being hidden behind it with every passing moment.

"I believe we did." I responded, matching her smirk. She chuckled and shook her head.

"Very well then. From this point until the count of five, they're all yours." She said, her smirk getting bigger.

"One…" I was in front of her before she even finished the word.

What I haven't told anyone is that Penemue taught me a small trick to please women with. Using my lightning magic, I made my hands warm, like a hot water bottle, and the excess electric energy made my hands vibrate like an electric toothbrush, or even a vibrator. By now, my hands must feel like a warm electric massage machine.

"T-t-two…" Rias stammered as I just held my hands there. Her face was redder than her hair, and that only deepened when I lightly squeezed.

"Th-th-th-th-th-threeeeee…" She bit her lip to hold back a moan, but couldn't stop the small squeak in her voice when she said the 'ee' part of the word 'three.'

"Done~" I said cheerfully, removing my hands, leaving Rias blushing furiously and panting heavily.

"W… whaa?" She asked dumbly through her panting.

"I appreciate you trying to give me incentive to do better, I really do, but you didn't have to put your body on the table as a reward. I'll do better next time." I told her with a gentle smile, planting a peck on her forehead.

"Plus, don't try to tease someone who's close friends with Sirzechs. He told me about the time Grayfia did the same thing." I added with a smirk, winking at my 'Master.' Her eyes widened, but she still wasn't able to form a sentence due to heavy panting and blushing.

"Bye." I bade her farewell with a satisfied smile as and opened the door, finding Yumi and Koneko about to enter.

"Oh, hey there you too. I'm headed home now. See ya!" I said to them with a cheery smile before leaving the building.

* * *

~~3rd Person~~

"What was that about?" Yumi asked in confusion as she and Koneko entered the room.

"Who knows?" Koneko shrugged indifferently before her nostrils flared. A light pink dusted her cheeks as a particular scent hit her nose.

"Pervy-Senpai…" She grumbled, glaring in the direction Takeo left whilst Yumi stared wide-eyed at Rias, who looked very hot and bothered, if her crimson face and heaving chest were anything to go by.

"R-rias? Are you ok?" Yumi asked her softly.

"Is something going on? Oh my…" Akeno's eyes widened slightly when she saw Rias' current state. She had been informed of what Rias intended to do to motivate Takeo, but she didn't expect this… Although in hindsight, she probably should have.

" _Takeo always knew how to get back at someone who teases him like that."_ Akeno thought with the first giggle she's released in days, although it was small.

She may be feeling somewhat awkward around Takeo at the moment, but even that won't stop her from finding her childhood friend's antics amusing, if a bit alluring.

" _I wonder what he did? Maybe I can get him to do it to me too."_ Akeno thought with a blush and another soft giggle.

" _That bastard!"_ Rias mentally yelled as she passed out.

"Pervy-Senpai…" Anyone with half a brain will know who that came from.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. This chapter, much like the episode, was just a filler, something to keep the plot going. I hope you found it as amusing to read it as I did to write it! ^^**

 **Harem: Sona, Akeno, Rias, Yumi, Serafall, Kuroka, Xenovia, Raynare, femVali, Koneko**

 **As you can see, I've put Koneko in the harem.**

 **Now, I've considering new additions to the harem. Here are some of the girls I've considering, but haven't come to a decision yet:**

 **Penemue, Kalawarner, Grayfia, Seekvaira Agares, and Asia.**

 **I was thinking of putting Asia with whoever takes up the remaining three Pawn pieces, as they will all be in one person. Asia doesn't really strike me as someone who would be ok with being part of a harem. So I thought I'd set her up with someone who's not interested in a harem.**

 **Please tell me what you think of my decision for Asia and whether or not I should add any of those other girls!**

 **Ciao!**


	7. Announcement, Sorry!

Hey all! So listen, I'm not overly happy with how this story is going. As such, I'm not going to continue with it. I only updated last night because I had the chapter available. I do apologize if I've upset any of you, but I really don't want to continue with this story.

On the upside, I'm ecstatic to announce a re-write! I've already put together a character for the story, a Sacred Gear for him, and a backstory! So, before I even start writing the story itself, I'm gonna need some help from you guys. I will be putting up a few polls to decide the character's role in this story, and I would like you guys to vote for me!

First Pole:

The OC will only be half human. What should his other half be?

1) Fallen Angel  
2) Devil King  
3) Wolf Yokai  
4) Nekomata  
5) Vampire  
6) Surprise us with something epic!

BTW, just so everyone knows, this character is NOT the Red Dragon Emperor. However, there won't be any Issei either. He will also be replaced by an OC! Let's face it, Issei SUCKS, in more ways than one. That's why I'm gonna make two OCs; one to replace him, and one to act as on OC insert. Please vote!


	8. New Poll

Okie Dokie! The results are in, and here are the votes!

1) Surprise - 12  
2) Nekomata - 10  
3) Vampire - 7  
4) Wolf Yokai - 6  
5) Devil King - 6  
6) Fallen Angel - 2

Surprise is the winner! I wonder what it'll be! Hehehehe! I'm surprised so few people voted on Fallen Angel. I mean, come on! Who doesn't love Fallen Angels?

Anyways, here's the next poll:

Who's Peerage should the character be a member of?

1) Sona Sitri  
2) Rias Gremory  
3) Serafall Leviathan

You have 24 hours to vote!


	9. Last Poll

And the results are in! The votes are as follows:

1) Serafall Leviathan - 12  
2) Sona Sitri - 10  
3) Rias Gremory - 3

And Little Levi-tan wins! I must be honest, she was the one I was hoping to be the winner. :P Still, I'm surprised so few people voted on Rias...

OK, last poll!

Which Evil Piece(s) should he take up?

1) Mutation Queen  
2) Eight Pawns  
3) Mutation Knight  
4) Two Rooks  
5) Mutation Bishop

Just a heads up, I won't be taking reviews into account. Don't bother saying what should do in the reviews, as they will be ignored. I'm focussing solely on the Polls here.


	10. Results!

OK, wow. I'm surprised by the results of the last poll, but at the same time, I'm not. Here are the results:

1) Mutation Queen - 32  
2) Mutation Knight - 4  
3) Mutation Bishop - 3  
4) Eight Pawns - 3  
5) Two Rooks - 2

Looks like the Mutation Queen won by a landslide! Geez!

OK, so the results have been gathered together, and here is a brief description of my new character:

He is half human, and half something else that will be kept secret for a long while. He will be reincarnated by the Devil King Serafall Leviathan as her Queen.

I hope you all enjoy the story when it comes out! I'll start writing it soon!


End file.
